


Piano Man

by CastheNerdfighter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, High School AU, Kinda, M/M, Not so much but some, Smut, Some Sabriel because why not, blind!cas, destiel au, hospital fic, mostly Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastheNerdfighter/pseuds/CastheNerdfighter
Summary: A mysterious stranger appears at the hospital, and when he literally runs into Dean, he leaves Dean wondering if he'll ever see him again.Just fluff. Seriously, this started as a real story and devolved into a complete and utter fluff-fest with no real plot. I am not sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

Photo courtesy of fantasticalfandomfics on Tumblr

 

Dean was having a bad day.

              Well, all his days were bad, but this one was worse than usual.

              He’d been dreading the day all week, and he could tell that his little brother and his father were too. His usually unnaturally chipper brother was sulking around the house, and his father had taken off work most afternoons to pass out on the couch in a drunken stupor.

              The coming Sunday was the anniversary of the accident.

              Sam had been 13, and Dean was 15, but they both remembered the night in excruciating detail. Their father had only a second-hand memory, but he still had nightmares. Coming home late from the auto shop to find smoke rising from their burning house. Finding Dean and Sam on the carport, yelling _Mom! You have to find Mom!_ John running up to check on his sons, a gurney being wheeled out of the house. He almost couldn’t look, didn’t want to see the black body back. But it was much worse, so much worse.

              Mary Winchester was okay, for all intents and purposes. A little smoke inhalation, nothing that she normally couldn’t walk off. She was a tough lady, something John had admired in her. But as Dean informed him later, she had run up to fetch Sam and Dean, hurrying them down the stairs when a flaming beam hit her on the head. Dean had tried to drag her out, but couldn’t get her from under the beam. Luckily the firefighters arrived at this moment, dragging Dean kicking and screaming from the house.

              In the hospital, he had sat in his mother’s room, waiting for her to wake up. And 3 years later, he still was.

 

              The police found no evidence of foul play, citing a possible gas leak or the stove being left on. When Mary still didn’t wake up, John took to drink. After two weeks, Bobby, John’s partner at the auto shop they co-owned, sobered him up and dragged him back to work. What could they do but wait? Sam and Dean went back to school, but they weren’t the same.

              High school was tough, but not too rough. Nobody dared bully the kids whose mom was in a coma, but not many students bothered befriending them either. When Sam entered high school as a freshman (a year ahead, because of his great grades), Dean, a junior at the time, had two friends: Charlie and Benny.

Charlie had lost both her parents in a car crash, which Dean sited as the reason for their friendship; in reality, Charlie genuinely enjoyed Dean’s company, even if he was a stubborn ass sometimes. Benny was a loner who mostly kept to himself, smoking behind the gym, but he was nice to Dean. Sam continued to throw himself into his school work, but sometimes hung out with Jess and Kevin, but as sophomore he still hadn’t dated anyone. Dean had tried dating a couple of girls, but Charlie said he had the emotional maturity of a baby squirrel, which she said was why he was currently single again at the beginning of his senior year.

              “Charlie, just because I’m not dating anyone doing mean I _want_ to!” Dean sighed, exasperated with his best friend.

              Charlie gave him a look. “Deano, I love you, but I’m not always around to call you on your shit. You need someone to keep you in line, someone who you can focus your energy on productively, someone to l-“

              “I’m gonna stop you right there, Dr. Phil. I don’t _need_ a girlfriend to be happy. I’ve got you!” He winked down at Charlie, nearly a foot shorter than him.

              “Ah, but how about a _boy_ friend?” She poked Dean in the side as Dean looked furtively around to see if anyone possibly could have heard in the mostly empty halls. They reached their usually benches where they met with Ash sometimes before class, a kid who was a genius with a computer and Dean thought was pretty handy to have around. He might even call him his friend if he was in a good mood.

              Dean plopped down on the bench, dropping his back on the ground. “Sometimes I regret coming out to you, you’re going to hold that over me until I date a dude, aren’t you.”

              “You bet!” Grinned Charlie. “But no pressure. It’s not likely you’ll find someone in middle of nowhere, Kansas.” Charlie was lucky, and had hooked up with her girlfriend Dorothy over the summer. She was sad that she couldn’t spend as much time with Dean, but she was sure Dean would find someone soon. She was surprised his fling with Lisa hadn’t lasted very long, but Lisa was a year older than them, so Dean broke it off before she graduated.

              Since it was a Friday morning, Dean and Charlie had a free period before lunch. They piled in the car to go to Chipotle, and ate it in the Walmart parking lot while Charlie told Dean all about her plans to surprise Dorothy for her birthday.

              “And I know she hates the wizard of Oz, Kansas, connection, but red velvet really suites her and it would be _so cool_ to get her the original shoes from the film. Too bad they cost, oh, twelve _thousand_ dollars!” Charlie laughed and almost dropped her burrito bowl.

              Dean chuckled. He like Charlie when she was like this. _In love._ He suggested a few alternatives that would cost significantly less, and Charlie teased him for being such a romantic. Dean was quiet for the remainder of their lunch, picking at his food as Charlie texted their group chat (minus Dorothy) about a surprise party that weekend.

              “You can go, Dean, right? She’d love to have you there!” Charlie glanced up from her phone to see Dean zoned out. “Yo, earth to Dean, come in Dean!”

              “What? Oh, um, it’s this Sunday? I don’t think I’ll be able to make it…” Dean looked in his lap, fiddling with his phone and not meeting Charlie in the eye.

              “Huh? Oh. _Oh._ I’m so sorry Dean, I totally forgot, which is terrible of me, I can move the party to Saturday if you want –“

              “Hey, hey, no worries. Don’t move an entire surprise party because of me. If I’m feeling up to it I might show up late and say hi.” Charlie looked at him for a moment, then hugged him tight, albite a little awkwardly as they were still perched on the rear of Dean’s Impala.

              On the way back to school, Charlie offered to stop by at the hospital with Dean later the next week to make up for not going on Sunday. Dean agreed. He never liked to visit alone.

 

              That Sunday afternoon, the Winchester boys and their father dressed in their best and walked to the hospital. It was only two blocks away (John had gotten more than a little paranoid when he was buying their current house), and the walk helped ease their nerves.

              It wasn’t like Sam and Dean, or even John, never visited the hospital. It was just hard to see her when she was in a coma. She was there, but she wasn’t. It was almost worse than death. And every year they lost a little more hope, and they knew that sometime soon they would have to talk options again.

              But for the moment, and for the past three years, Dean visited his mother once a month. Sam stopped by on the way home from school more days than not, and once Dean had walked in on him talking to their mother. He described his day at school, talked about meeting Jess, how he thought Mary would like her, about how Dean was being a stubborn _ass_ about coming out at school – and Dean chose that moment to loudly walk in, interrupting the moment, even though there was no one else around to hear. John visited sporadically. Sometimes he’d leave a note on the fridge and be gone for hours, then he wouldn’t go for months at a time. He always felt bad eventually and tried to make an effort to go see her. It was just hard.

              Every year, the three of them would go visit on this anniversary. They also visited on Mother’s Day and Mary’s birthday, but there was something solemn about this date. October 3rd.

              They had been planning their Halloween costumes. Dean felt he was a bit old for dress up, but Sammy convinced him to be the Calvin to his Hobbes. Mary had almost finished the Hobbes costume when the house went up in flames, the costumes with it. They didn’t dress up anymore.

              This year one of the nurses had left a note and vase of flowers in the room. Mary’s parents, who lived a couple of states over, had also sent flowers. The room was filled with the smell of them.

              John read some poetry that Mary had liked. Sam told Mary about school, including some details he had yet to disclose to John. Dean said nothing, and eventually left to get some air.

              It was then that he heard it.

              At first Dean assumed it was someone’s phone rather loud ringtone. But after a minute, he realized that the piano melody was coming from down the hall. He followed the sound to find a young man and an electric keyboard in a room with a coma patient. He recognized the patient as one he had seen before. A John Doe who had been admitted the year before. The hospital specialized in long term coma patients, and Dean heard the nurses say the patient was going on five years in a vegetative state.

              Dean did not recognize the young boy. He looked oddly familiar in the way that some strangers do, like he had seen him before but couldn’t place him. He didn’t like the song, a cover of some pop song, but as he started to walk away, he heard him start a new song. An older song, an interesting arrangement of “Carry on my wayward son.” Dean paused, then stealthily slunk back over to the room. Ignoring the few patients and nurses walking through the hall, he closed his eyes and leaned against the door. The man played a few other songs as Dean let his mind wander.

_This guy is pretty good! What’s he doing playing in a hospital?_

              He was lost in thought and didn’t notice that the music had stopped. He didn’t notice a nurse come into the room and remove the electric piano, dragging it into another room down the hall. And he didn’t notice when the pianist walked right into him.

              “Oh, sorry, man, I was just – “

              “Oh, it’s fine, I should just watch where I’m going.” Dean looked up to see a young man, not much older than himself, but at least half a foot shorter. He was grinning from ear to ear as if he had made some hilarious joke. Dean kicked himself when he noticed the dark glasses and the cane. _Oh! He’s blind._

              “Ha, well, I was in the way, in any case.” The dark-haired boy chuckled in agreement. _Damn, he’s cute!_ Dean thought before he could stop himself. “Uh, well, I should get going. Oh, by the way, I liked your piano playing, you actually managed to capture classic rock on the piano pretty well. All you need is some AC-DC and you’d be golden!” Dean didn’t know what had gotten in to him. He hardly spoke this much with Sammy or Charlie, and he was flirting (though badly) with a stranger with crazy sex-hair. And a ridiculous trench coat that dwarfed him significantly.

              But the other man just chuckled again, blushing slightly. “Thank you. I will keep that in mind.” They stood there awkwardly for a moment before the nurse who had taken the piano returned, ready to take the man to another room.

              “Well, see you around, maybe.” Dean cursed himself. What had he gotten himself into?

              “Perhaps.” With this they parted.

              Dean was still a little dazed when he walked back to his mother’s room. _Get it together man, what is up with you?_ Sam gave him a quizzical look, but didn’t question him. They stayed for a little while longer before they left to go to the roadhouse. Dean was still too young to drink but Jo slipped a can of beer while his father and Bobby drank farther down the bar. Sam was doing homework in a booth.

              “Shit! Shit.” Dean cursed as he looked for a clock. 10 pm. Dean sighed in relief. He still had time to stop by Dorothy’s party. And for once, he felt like he had something to celebrate.

              He felt quite girly, but he still smiled to himself as he thought _I met a cute guy and it was awesome._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' point of view.

Cas was having a bad day.

              There were good days and bad days. He preferred the good days, but he understood that there was balance in all things. Including quality of days. Gabriel called him a moron.

              He was grateful for many things in his life. He was healthy (besides the whole being blind part) and had a good home (besides not having parents, and being raised by older siblings). He was home schooled so he didn’t have to leave the house very often. But lately he had to leave the house more and more, and today was one of those days. He hadn't ventured out of the house for a week, so Gabriel told him if he didn't go back to the hospital, he’d un-sort all of Cas’s shirts (which were meticulously organized).

              Gabriel, his younger brother, who had lived in the Novak household for most of his life while his parents traveled constantly for work, was the only one in Cas’s life who didn’t pity Cas or treat him different. Cas realized he needed some extra help, since he couldn’t see anything. He had the house memorized, but if someone moved furniture, he was in trouble. He could read in braille to do his homework, but his private tutor still treated him like he was stupid. _Just one more year,_ he reminded himself. He was going to take college courses the next year, and get out from under the pitying looks of his older brothers. At least Gabriel didn’t treat him different, even if it meant being subjected to his brother's terribly jokes and (mostly) harmless pranks. Gabriel understood that Cas just wanted to do everything everyone else could.

              Which was why Gabriel had found him this opportunity. The hospital was looking for a pianist to play for patients. Cas, who had been taking lessons for going on 10 years, knew quite a few pieces. He especially liked to make arrangements of the songs he heard on the radio; though, as he told Gabriel, he wasn’t sure if that was what the hospital was looking for. Gabriel assured him that the hospital wasn’t looking for the next Mozart, they just wanted someone to pound out a melody on their portable electric piano once a week, so one of the doctors could study the effect on the coma patients. He could also play for the waking patients if he ever wanted, but he’d have to cater to their preferences more closely.

              He had worked hard that summer to learn a bunch of new songs to play, and by October he had quite an impressive resume. He had some braille sheet music, but he preferred to keep all of his music in his head. He enjoyed playing for the patients, but it felt futile, like what he did didn't matter. Hence Gabriel practically having to kick him out of the house.

              On the day he ran into _him,_ Cas had woken to a whipped cream mustache ("Gabriel!!!"), tripped on the stairs, listened to Gabriel gush on and on about a moose in his calculus class (?), and then the nurse that walked him around the hospital had called in sick, and a new nurse ("Name's Meg, handsome") had tried to flirt with him while she set him up. Sighing, he took deep breaths to calm himself, and decided to mix up his day. _It's already a disaster, how much worse can it get?_ Lately, he'd been trying out some new genres. He had read up on all of his coma patients (there were ten of them at the moment), but the John Doe he was currently playing for didn’t have anything. He couldn’t exactly wake him up and ask what his favorite music was. Cas chose to play a little of everything.

              After finishing a cover of a more recent pop song, he decided to play something he hadn’t played for anyone before. He didn’t feel like the other patients would appreciate it, but maybe this man would. He had worked hard, listening to several other arrangements before making his own.

              _Carry on my wayward son._

Who knew what kind of history this man had?

              _There’ll be peace when you are gone._

The story was he was found behind a bar, no wallet, no ID. Nobody claimed him within a month, and he didn’t match any missing persons. He was on his own. Alone.

              Cas played a few other songs, but none of them fit him as well. It was funny, but he felt more connected with this unconscious man than he did with most conscious people. Cas had always had a hard time reading people, finding them confusing and unnecessarily complicated. He didn’t have the advantage of visual cues, and he often made people uncomfortable with his staring, so he wore his sunglasses at all times, even inside.

              He'd always been blind. He wasn’t in any accident, he had never known sight. But when he first heard a piano, he knew. He loved to feel the keys beneath his fingers, make something where before there was nothing. And the endless variety of pieces captured his imagination like nothing else would. He insisted on lessons, and at age 7 he finally got a private tutor. A decade later, and many, many thousands of hours of practicing, he could play all kinds of music, from all sorts of genres. Recently he was getting into pop songs, but he still preferred Chopin to Beyoncé.

              The nurse came in to drag the electric keyboard to the next room as he said goodbye to the coma patient. He had a ritual. He would greet a patient, nothing crazy, just wishing them well, and asking the room if anyone was there that he would disturb. After waking up a rather cranky young woman one day during his first week, he resolved to always ask. The nurse also helped clear the room.

              He said goodbye to the room, sadder than usual. This man probably would never wake up. He wondered if the man dreamed, if the man could hear the music or if it had any effect. He hoped so.

              The nurse wasn’t back to walk him, but he figured he could wait outside and made his way to the door. He opened it, turning down the hall and - “oof!”- ran into something. No, some _one._

              “Oh, sorry, man, I was just – “ A deep voice from a couple inches above him startled Cas.

              “Oh, it’s fine, I should just watch where I’m going.” Cas kicked himself. Making jokes? Talking to strangers (even strangers with strangely sexy voices) was not something Cas did. He hoped the nurse would come back soon.

              “Ha, well, I was in the way, in any case.” Cas grunted in agreement. “Uh, well, I should get going. Oh, by the way, I liked your piano playing, you actually managed to capture classic rock on the piano pretty well. All you need is some AC-DC and you’d be golden!”

              Cas blushed at this. Well, this was a nice turn of events. “Thank you. I will keep that in mind.” They were quiet a moment before the nurse piano returned and touched Cas’s arm. Cas looped his arm in hers.

              “Well, see you around, maybe.” Cas hoped he would; well, at least _hear_ him around.

              “Perhaps.”

 

              Cas spent the night listening to AC-DC. He liked some of their songs, and thought arranging them would be a welcome challenge. At 1 am Gabriel pounded on his door to tell him to turn down the music. Cas put his headphones and let himself enjoy the moment. He had had a positive interaction with a guy. Maybe there was hope in the world after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be lying if I said this fic wasn't inspired by The Way He Looks, which is an adorable short film and movie (the movie is just a longer version of the short film).
> 
> short film: https://youtu.be/1Wav5KjBHbI
> 
> movie: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9bM9c1WMnA
> 
> I am recommending this of my own free will, check it out or don't, I just think it's cute (and very, very gay).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean might have a little crush. But Cas might have one too, so it's okay.

Dean didn’t want to distract Charlie at her girlfriend’s birthday party, but as soon as he walked in the door at 11 (his midnight curfew giving him some time), Charlie seemed to pick him out of the crowd immediately.

              “Dean-o!” It didn’t help that she was a little tipsy. Okay, she was pretty drunk, and Dorothy was in a similar state. “What is _up_? Hey, something is different… Dorothy, what’s wrong with Dean?”

              Dorothy and Dean both protested that there was nothing wrong with him, but Charlie just leaned back to get a better look at Dean, staring him in the eye. “… You met a guy!” She exclaimed, sure of herself.

              “How the hell?” Dean tried to protest, but Charlie interrupted with a wink.

              “I can tell these things. It’s almost as if I’m physic.” Dean groaned. Charlie walked with him to grab a beer from the kitchen, then she sat up on the counter to gain some height, and therefore power, over Dean. “Spill.”

              “There’s nothing to spill!” Dean protested once again. But one disapproving look from Charlie and he sighed. “Okay, I met him at the hospital.”

              “Woah, did you meet Dr. Sexy?! Or a cute nurse. Or a terminally ill patient with one week to live?” Charlie had a wild imagination to say the least.

              “No, no, nothing like that. He… he plays the piano…” Dean trailed off, then shrugged and took a swig of his beer. Charlie looked at him expectantly. “He was… he’s blind.” Dean got a quizzical look from Charlie at this. “No, I was just surprised to see him playing the piano, he wasn’t even a patient that I could tell, he was just playing for this coma patient.”

              “Maybe he’s doing music therapy? Mom says one of the doctors wanted to research how music effects coma patients.” Charlie’s adoptive mother worked at the hospital, which was where she first met Charlie. She had worked with Charlie’s birth parents, who were in a coma for several weeks before they died.

              “Hmm, maybe.” Dean mused.

              “Hey, maybe you’ll get to see him again!” Charlie said excitedly, punching Dean lightly in the arm. “When we go visit this week we can ask around for his schedule so you can properly stalk him!”

              Scandalized, Dean protested, “Charlie! I met him once! He’s probably not even be gay!”

              “Eh, who cares? Maybe you’ll make a new friend for once.” Charlie teased him as she hopped off the counter, giving Dean a kiss on the cheek before wandering into the living room to find her girlfriend.

              “Maybe.” Dean said quietly to himself, alone in the kitchen. _I sure hope so._

Dean and Charlie didn’t get a chance to visit the hospital until Friday, and the mystery man was nowhere to be seen. They asked Charlie’s mom, who said there was a new home school student who had started played the piano for the patients the last few weeks. _Home schooled! That explains why I haven’t seen him before!_ Dean thought. Her mom didn’t have the guy’s schedule, and his visits had seemed pretty random to her.

              Dean visited twice the next week, once with Sammy and again with Charlie. Sam raised an eyebrow at him, since Dean never visited this often, but one look from Dean and Sam just shrugged his shoulders, not mentioning it again. But every time he showed up, the Piano Man, as Dean had started calling him in his head, had just left. Since he was home schooled, he could come during school hours.

              The following week Dean hatched a plan. He had a free hour and a half in the middle of his school day, which he usually spent in the auto body shop working on old cars, and the hospital was only twenty minutes away. Benny snuck him out that back, and Dean made his way to the hospital. In the parking lot, where he carefully parked his baby as far from other cars as possible, he saw him.

              Another man was holding his arm, and though the Piano Man had a cane, it was obvious he was relying heavily on the shorter man. The new guy had golden hair and was speaking so loudly that Dean could hear snippets of their conversation from 30 feet away.

              “Can’t you just have that hot nurse get you from the car, Cas? I need to get to work! And Meg seems more than willing…”

              _Cas_ ; that was the Piano Man’s name. Dean wondered if that was short for something. Cas sighed dramatically, obviously exasperated. “Gabe, you’re the one who insists on walking me in every day so _you_ can check out the ‘hot nurses’.” Dean could almost hear the air quotes.

              The other man, _Gabe_ , acted all affronted, but Dean could tell they had an easy, teasing relationship. As Dean casually walked behind them through the parking lot into the building, their banter continued as Cas called Gabe unfaithful to his ridiculous crush. “He’s not a crush!” Gabe protested. “He’s perfection.” Dean could imagine the guy with full on heart eyes.

              By the time they reached the front door, Dean had caught up and held the door open for the pair. Gabe bowed to him sarcastically with a “why, thank you _sir_.” Dean just huffed and stood behind the pair as the secretary checked Cas’ visitor pass.

              “You’re fine, right? I can go to my crappy job now?” Gabe raised his eyebrows. “Or should I wait around to see if you prince Charming shows?”

              Cas blushed furiously at this. “Gabe! I met him once. I’ll probably never meet him again.” Cas averted Gabe’s gaze as if he could feel Gabe’s smirk being directed at him. With a shrug, Gabe left, hollering, “See you at 3, Cassie!” Over his shoulder. Cas rubbed his temple and sighed.

              Dean had just finished signing in when he saw as nurse walking toward Cas. _It’s now or never._ “Prince charming, huh?”

              Cas started, looking frantically around. Dean calmed him down, letting him know where he was with a small touch to Cas’ arm.

              “Dean Winchester, at your service.” Dean smiled and could see the beginnings of dimples as Cas’ bit his lip, apparently trying not to smile.

              “Um, Castiel Novak. Don’t mind my brother Gabriel, he’s… well he’s Gabe.”

              “Well, nice to see you again. Or, well, officially meet you, I guess.” Dean was flustered. He could see the nurse hovering, pretending to check a chart while she waited for the conversation to be over.

              “Likewise.” Cas was still blushing, which Dean though was pretty cute.

              At a loss for words, Dean coughed and made his exit. “Well, have a good day. Good luck with those patients of yours.”

              Cas seemed surprised that Dean was leaving already, but he felt the nurse touch his arm so he figured Dean had to go. “Thanks. You too. A good day, I mean.” Cas blushed again. He couldn’t see Dean, of course, but he could feel a warmth from him. _I hope that’s a smile._

              Dean made his exit, taking the elevator up to the floor his mother was on. As he made his way to his mother’s room, he couldn’t stop thinking about the other man. _Cas._ What could that possibly be short for? Cassie? He hoped he’d find out.

              Cas, meanwhile, was being led to his first coma patient. They started on the top level and made their way down. Today he had several hours before Gabe returned from work. Gabe was still a Junior in high school, a year Cas’ junior, but he only went to school part time, for AP classes that would give him college credit, and worked some afternoons at the family business. It gave him flexibility to do things like drive Cas to the hospital. But Cas knew that, as soon as Cas graduated and went to college, Gabe was out of there. He had enough credits to graduate early, he could have already, but Gabe had refused to leave Cas. Though at this point, Cas assumed the reason for Gabe sticking around was more about a certain Moose than Gabe’s blind brother needing a ride.

              In any case, Cas was grateful for Gabe. He got him out of the house, which had led him to meeting _Dean_. The name Winchester sounded familiar, but he assumed he’d heard in the hospital. Was one of Dean’s family members in the hospital? What for? He hoped it wasn’t serious, but a selfish part of him almost hoped it was so he had more time to run into him.

 _What’s wrong with you?_ Cas shook himself. He never had thoughts like that. He always wished the best for people. _You just wished someone was incurably ill so you could hang out with a_ boy _longer!_ Cas blinked and couldn’t remember what he’d been playing.

              The nurse tapped the glass. Oh, right, it’d been twenty minutes already. He gave the same amount of time to each patient, for science’s sake. Cas didn’t really believe that what he was doing mattered, that his piano playing would result in some miracle. But it didn’t feel like it hurt, exactly, so he’d keep doing it. 

              The nurse carried the piano, and Cas tagged along. The route was always the same, so he felt he could just follow behind and he’d be okay. But today the nurse stopped abruptly, and Cas almost ran into her.

              “Doc got you a new patient to play for. Mrs. Smith passed on, and he wants an even number of patients.” Cas could feel the compassion coming from the nurse. It was always hard to lose a patient, but Mrs. Smith had been old, and been comatose for many years. “This is Mary Winchester, who was injured three years ago in a house fire. Been here ever since. Wait, there’s someone in here.” The nurse moved to shoo the offending visitor, but Cas grabbed her arm.

              “Wait, I think I know him. I can ask him to leave myself.” Cas had no plans to do so, but the nurse didn’t need to know that.

              Cas felt the nurse shrug under him, and he let go of her arm so she could open the door.

              “You wouldn’t believe the stuff Charlie’s been spouting. She’s practically planning the wedding already.” Cas heard Dean chuckle and then a chair scraped along the ground. “Oh, um, I can leave if you need me too.”

              The nurse said nothing as she settled the piano and seat down at the edge of the bed, then left without a word. Cas stood in the doorway, halfway in and halfway out. Hovering, unsure of what to do.

              “Oh, hey.” Dean chuckled again, this time more nervously. “Um, again, I can leave – “

              “You don’t have to. I um... took your advice and learned some AC-DC.” Cas let out quickly. _What was he getting himself into?_

              “Really?” Cas could again feel a smile radiate from Dean. “That was fast.” Cas heard him sit back down on the chair before realizing that Cas didn’t know where the piano was. Suddenly, he was up and touching Cas’ arm again. “Here.” Dean walked Cas over to the piano. “Do you… have any music or anything?” Dean looked around, not seeing a bag or sheet music.

              “Nope, it’s all up here.” Cas touched his head.

              “Oh, I get it, there is a little rat under all that hair that controls your every move like in Ratatouille!” Dean grinned, but Cas just gave him a quizzical look. “Um, never mind. That’s really cool, that you can memorize shit.” Dean bit his lip to stop him from cursing any more.

              “Thanks.” Cas blushed again under Dean’s gaze. Dean got the message and walked back over to his seat. Cas greeted Dean’s mother with a gruff, “hello,” settling himself on the bench.

              And then he played.

              He started with a slow song, something calm and soothing. After the first piece Dean wanted to clap, but didn’t feel it would be appropriate.

              He slowly built up the pace over several pieces. Another classical piece, this time more expressive. Dean had never been a fan before, but hearing it like this, he couldn’t help but like it.

              By the time he got to the AC-DC song he’d promised, Dean was half in love already. He had closed his eyes at some point over the twenty minutes of music, and didn’t notice the nurse knocking on the door. When he did stir, he glanced at his phone. He had class in twenty minutes. “Shit!” Cas looked startled, like he’d done something wrong. Dean quickly reassured him that he had to go or he’d be late to class. Dean couldn’t wait until he graduated and didn’t need to go to any more stupid English classes.

              In the door, he turned and looked to Cas, who was waiting for the nurse to move the piano again. “Thanks, man. I think my mom would’ve like those songs.”

              Cas could hear the sadness in his voice. “Your welcome.” And the Dean was gone.

 

 Cas didn’t see Dean for another week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moose!

“Moose!” Gabe settled down next to Sam in their math class.

              “I’ve told you before, it’s Sam.” Sam didn’t understand the guy’s obsession with him. Oh, he knew all about Gabriel Novak. He was a living legend. He’d pulled all the best pranks in the school’s recent history. Because he was homeschooled and only came for a handful of classes, he was an enigma, an unknown, which some people thought made him mysterious. Sam thought it made him ridiculous. He’d never been the target of Gabe’s pranks, but he was most definitely a target for his affections.

              It wasn’t that he didn’t like Gabe. He did. The shorter man had nice golden hair, honey colored eyes, and a sense of humor that would make even their teacher laugh. But he was ridiculous. He called Sam “Moose” and “Gigantor” and “Sasquatch.” He sung silly songs while he did his math problems. And he always, _always_ had a damn lollipop in his mouth.

              Today, Sam was on his last nerve. Dean had been sulking all week, moaning and groaning about how perfect this guy he’d met was, but not actually doing anything about it. “Just ask him out and get it over with already!” Sam had practically yelled that morning. Which had earned him the dirtiest stink eye ever from Dean. Sam was exasperated, and Gabe was grating his last nerve away to nothing.

              “Settle down, Sammy. What’s the matter?” Gabe looked genuinely interested in what Sam had to say.

              “It’s nothing.” They had a minute before class, and Gabe looked to be interested in spending it with Sam. He’d been doing that more, lately. Sitting next to him, asking for help on problems he definitely could solve if he bothered to try. They’d even studied for the last test together, although they stayed in the library.

              “You need a break, Sammy-boy. You study too much.” With this, Gabe slipped him a candy bar under the desk. Food wasn’t against the rules to have in school, but Gabe took this opportunity to discretely let his hand linger on Sam’s leg. He felt Sam shiver, and Gabe smirked to himself. _This was almost going to be too easy._

             

              Cas ran into Dean at the hospital from time to time. Dean usually caught Cas on the way out of his mother’s room or in another room on her floor, and he always made sure to say hello. And if he told his mother all about Cas, well, nobody else was around to hear. Or so he thought.

              Cas had for once brought a bag with him. Gabe needed to study in the library before he could drop Cas off back home, and Cas decided he’d rather spend that time in a library than a hospital. So he had a braille book he’d been reading, a new Stephen King novel his brother Michael had found for him. But he’d forgotten it in Mary Winchester’s room.

              He found the room on his own by the sound of Dean’s voice. It wasn’t overly loud, but the door had been left open and he could hear the voice faintly drifting into the hall.

              A sigh. “Sam says I should just ask him out. But I’ve never asked anyone out before! Dad just tells me no chick flick moments, and Sam is a pile of emotions I don’t want to touch with a twenty-foot pole. You don’t even wanna hear what Charlie suggested. I just wish you were here.”

              Cas felt he was intruding on a personal moment, so when he heard Dean get up, he slipped into what he hoped was an empty room.

              “Can I help you?” He heard someone ask him.

              “Uhh. Can you tell me if that guy left?” Cas was embarrassed, but decided to just go with it.

              “Sure thing, honey. Looks like the coast is clear!” A cheery voice told him.

              He muttered a thank you and an apology as he snuck into the hallway. He found his bag, and made his way to the end of the hall where the nurse was waiting. She chuckled softly, so he assumed she’d seen his antics, but he was embarrassed enough as it was, so he just slinked quietly into the elevator.

 

              Gabe came to pick him up, and they met up with Sam at the library. Cas finally met the infamous “Moose,” though he didn’t tell Sam that. Gabe led him to a table out of the way, and disappeared with Sam to god-knows-where. He’d been reading for about an hour and a half when he heard Dean.

              “Cas?” Dean sounded confused and puzzled that he would see Cas in his school library. “What’re you doing here?”

              Cas looked up at where he hoped Dean was, putting his bookmark in his book to mark his place. “Gabe is here studying for his math midterm with his classmate. He didn’t have time to take me home as he usually does.” Cas said matter-of-factly. Over the past few weeks, they’d had several conversations, and Cas felt like he could call Dean a friend, if one he’d only known for a while and only saw in a hospital. Hearing him outside of the hospital felt strange.

              “Wait just a second there. Is your brother the Gabe Sammy’s been griping about?”

              Cas chuckled. “So Sam is your brother? Gabe usually refers to him as ‘Moose.’”

              Dean opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment he looked up to see his brother and Gabe walking out from behind some bookshelves. His brother looked worse for wear. He did _not_ want to know what _that_ was about. Gabe was talking quickly and Sam was hugging his backpack for dear life. The poor 16-year-old looked out of his depth at the 17-year-old jabbered on about what sounded like quantum physics. “Yeah, that’s my brother. And _your_  brother. Huh.”

              “Oh, he’d just my half-brother, really. Different moms, you know.” Cas mumbled as he gathered up his things. Dean helped him stand up and guided him into the isle that Gabe and Sam were walking down.

              “So, Sammy, this is _Gabe_.” Dean winked and eyed Gabe up and down. “Nice job.”

              Sam just gave Dean his classic ‘bitch-face,’ replying with, “And this must the famous, _Cas_.” Two could play at that game.

              “Well look at that, we finally all know one another. The Winchester and Novak clans meet at last!” Gabe smirked. And squeezed Sam’s ass.

              Sam jumped and scurried over to Dean, hissing, “Bye Gabe,” behind him as he walked out of the library to wait by the car. Gabe just laughed. Cas looked uncomfortable, so Dean took this opportunity to ask something he’d been meaning to.

              “Hey, you leave around 3:30 right? I visit about the same time some days, and I don’t have work until 4 so I could give you a ride home if you ever need it.” Dean felt self-conscious asking this, but he felt he and Cas had been getting close enough to offer rides.

              Cas blushed softly. He did that a lot. “I’d like that.” He practically whispered. Dean programmed his number into Cas’ phone so he could call him to ask for a ride. Gabe made a gagging noise, “ugh get a room!”

              As Gabe and Cas moved to leave, Dean grabbed Gabe one last time, whispering in his ear: “You hurt Sammy, and-“

              “Yeah, yeah, you’ll kill me. I get it. I could say the same thing about Cassie.” Dean blushed and Gabe finally led Cas out of the library with Gabe’s arm up in a wave.

              _Wow, those two are… something._ Dean smiled to himself as he wandered out of the library to find Sam calming down his hair in the car.

              “Don’t – Don’t say anything.” Sam’s bitch face was back, and he looked annoyed. “Gabe is very… tactile.”

              “It’s because he wants to bone you, Sammy.” Dean said matter-of-factly. Sam rubbed his face with both hands and sighed while Dean laughed maniacally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't notice, this entire work is complete fluff. No angst (okay minimal angst) here. Just two boys making out. :D

It’s finally winter break. School is out, and Dean can visit the hospital whenever he wants. It’s sad to not be able to spend the holidays with his whole family, but as time goes on, Dean resigns himself with the possibility that his mother may never wake up. At least visiting is much more enjoyable these days.

              Cas has started to play Christmas music, and Dean can’t say he hates it. Okay, he loves it, and he’s taken to following Cas from room to room, singing along to the songs that he knows well. Cas didn’t seem to mind, and the nurse was definitely grateful when Dean started to carry the piano from room to room. The thing wasn’t heavy, but it was bulky and took time out of her day to move it around.

              The weekend before Christmas, Dean was sitting on the piano bench with Cas in his mother’s room. They had just finished Jingle Bells, and before Cas could start a new song, Dean touched Cas’ arm to stop him.

              “Dean? What’s wrong?” Cas was instantly worried.

              “What? Oh, nothing is wrong. It’s just. You’ve told me your parents aren’t around, and your older brothers aren’t in town, and I was just wondering… who are you going to celebrate Christmas with?” Dean and Cas had talked a bit about their plans before, and though neither of them were particularly religious, they felt like Christmas was a special holiday.

              “Well, Gabe is around, of course. We were just going to get some take-out, you know. It’s what we usually do.”

              “Bullshit.” Cas was startled when Dean raised his voice. “Sorry. But you guys don’t need to celebrate alone. My Dad always cooks up way too much food for me and Sammy, so you and Gabe should come over!”

              “Well, I don’t want to intrude…”

              “Don’t even start, Cas. You’ve been an important part of my life these past few months, and my Dad actually wants to meet you… Now that I think about it, this is a bad idea, never mind.”

              “No, Dean, that sounds great. I’d love to meet your father.” Cas was still blushing from the ‘important part of my life’ bit. He laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “If I’m welcome.”

              “Yeah, yeah, of course, Cas. I’m just being a dick.”

              Dean removed his hand from Cas’s arm. Cas could feel the loss of touch there, and decided to remedy that. “Let’s play a duet.” Cas smiled up at Dean.

              “What? I don’t know the first thing about music, Cas!”

              “Oh, hush, it’ll be easy. Just play this note four times, then this note four times, then this note four times. Like this.” Cas showed Dean the keys, then grabbed Dean’s hand and placed them on the correct keys. Dean felt silly plunking out a chucky rhythm, but when Cas was satisfied that Dean could play on his own, he moved his hands further to the left on the keyboard.

              And damn could that boy play.

              Dean felt that his part only distracted from the rich octaves and soft melodies that Cas was making. But once he got into the swing of things, he could see how the duet worked. His clunky playing became smoother, and complimented Cas’s part. He was sad when Cas slowed down and finished with a final flourish.

              Cas was out of breath. _That was awesome._ He hadn’t played that piece for a long time. When his mother was still alive and first encouraged him to play, she had played the harder part while he had played the clunky notes. It was a special piece that had taken him years to find and longer to learn. He only ever played it around Christmas time, and Cas could feel tears on his cheeks before he could stop them.

              “Cas? Cas, are you alright?” Dean asked, worriedly. Cas had a blank expression, like he was trying to keep his emotions inside. Dean knew the feeling. He didn’t want to overstep his boundaries, but when he touched Cas’ arm, his fingers still resting on the final notes, Cas suddenly moved into a hug, wrapping his arm around Dean’s back. Dean was startled, but managed to pat Cas on the back.

              As suddenly as the hug had begun, it was over, and Cas had wiped any evidence of tears from his cheeks. He gave Dean a weak smile, and was about to say something when the 20-minute egg timer went off.

              They gathered their things and moved to the next room. Dean continued to sit next to Cas, but they didn’t play anymore duets.

 

Dean and Sam went to the roadhouse for Christmas Eve. Sam was half excited, half annoyed that Dean had invited Gabe over for Christmas lunch the next day. Dean thought Sam should make up his mind about the trickster. They had been hanging out more and more, and Dean had found them in the middle of a snowball fight the week before. He still didn’t trust Gabe with his brother, but Sam seemed happy. Ish.

              Christmas lunch was interesting. John was happy to finally meet Cas, and asked him all sorts of questions about his volunteering, his homeschooling, his plans after graduation. Cas answered some questions, and quietly deflected others. Namely his plans for the future. John took that opportunity to interrogate Dean. He didn’t approve of Dean’s plan to just work at his shop. Sure, he enjoyed working with his boy, but he wanted more for his son, if only just a bachelor’s or associates degree. Something that would give him more upward movement than was possible for himself.

              Stuffed to the brim with good food (and Dean with more than his share of pie), John settled down with a book, Sam and Gabe disappeared into the basement to play video games (Gabe’s idea), and Dean was left at the table with Cas.

              “So, whatcha wanna do?” Dean asked. Cas had been lost in thought, and was startled when Dean touched his arm. He would never get used to that.

              “Let’s go lie down. I feel like I’m going to explode.” Cas groaned at his full belly.

              “I second that. Come on.” Dean led Cas up the stairs into his bedroom. It was a mess, but he just pushed his laundry onto the floor behind the bed. It wasn’t as if Cas could judge him.

              Cas carefully removed his glasses, and flopped down face first onto the bed. Dean chuckled and fell onto his back beside his friend. Cas made snoring noises, but Dean knew he was just playing around (Gabe complained to Sammy that Cas never joked or played around with him, that he only opened up to Dean).

              Dean couldn’t help himself, looking at his friend. _He really is gorgeous._ In the safety of his own (locked) bedroom, he raised a hand to Cas’ head, stroking the soft hairs.

              “You’re getting shaggy, Cas. Time for a haircut, maybe?”

              Cas huffed. “I like it long. Sam doesn’t have a monopoly on shaggy hair.” Even if Cas had never seen him, he’d heard enough descriptions from Gabe that he could probably draw him from memory.

              “I like it too.” Dean said, startling himself. “So, you never answered my Dad’s question. What _are_ you doing after you graduate?”

              Cas turned on his side and groaned. “I don’t know. Go to college, I suppose. Though I haven’t started my applications…”

              Dean continued to stroke Cas’ soft hair. “You still have time. Are there universities that, well, um…”

              “Are designed for blind people?” Cas asked pointedly. “Yes, Dean, but I don’t want to go to a special university. I want…”

              “You want to be normal. That’s why you let Gabe drive you bananas. Because he drives everyone else bananas.” Dean spoke softly. He got a small smile from Cas, but he knew there was something else. “What do you want, Cas?”

              “I want… I want _you_ , Dean.” Cas closed his eyes, more for Dean’s sake than his own, and turned onto his back.

              “You, you what?” Dean asked, confused. He propped himself up onto one arm, looking down at Cas as his friend sighed.

              “I don’t expect you to feel the same way. It’s just, I feel, well, _safe_ , around you. I feel calm. Gabe’s a tornado and Sam’s great to talk to, but _you_. Dean, you don’t treat me different, but you always look out for me, and I’ve only known you for a little while, but you feel like –“

              “Home. You feel like home.” Dean interrupted.

              “Yes. _Yes._ ” Cas sat up, feeling out for Dean.

              Dean sat up as well, grabbing Cas’ outstretched hand, pulling it to his heart. It was beating fast.

              “Dean, what are you saying?” Cas looked worried, his blank stare searching in the dark for Dean.

              “You’re beautiful.” Dean said before he could chicken out. “You’re kind. You’re funny, in your own sassy way.” Cas blushed at this. Dean was a shade of red that would rival a tomato. “And I want to kiss you. May I kiss you?” Dean raised a hand to cup Cas’ face.

              “God yes.”

              Before he could do anything, though, Cas was reaching out for Dean’s face, bringing it closer and closer, until he could feel Dean’s breath on his face. He couldn’t tell if he could hear Dean’s heartbeat, or if he was just hearing the blood rushing though his own ears.

              It was sloppy, it was messy, but it was perfect. Cas had never kissed anyone before, and it showed, but Dean had kissed his fair share of ladies, and took control. Lips on lips, a quick peck, a longer passionate kiss, Dean kissing Cas’ cheeks, his nose, his forehead. Cas gasped when Dean slowly leaned him back until Dean was practically on top of him.

              Dean moaned into Cas mouth when he felt Cas’ erection through the layers of clothing. Cas gasped again, but before he reclaim Dean’s mouth, Dean was suddenly gone.

              “Dean?”

              “Yeah, yeah, I’m here. I’m here. I just… needed to take a breath.” Dean was propped up on his elbow next to Cas again, caressing his hair. “God Cas, you’re so hot. But…”

              “But what Dean?” Cas asked, confused. He might have been a virgin, okay, he was a blushing virgin, but he knew what he wanted from Dean.

              “Will you go on a date with me, Cas?” Dean asked shyly.

              _Oh._ That’s not what Cas expected to hear. “Yeah, of course. I'd like that.” Cas smiled, blushing.

              “Okay, well, good. Because I’m taking you out. But before that, let’s do more of this.” Dean said as he leaned down to capture Cas’ lips with his own.

 

* * *

(This is more explicit, but they don’t have sex, and it’s more fluffy than smutty. Not important to the plot though, so you can skip if you want)

 

              Dean stayed at an odd angle, keeping his chest hovering above Cas’ shoulder, but with his legs pointedly off of Cas’. At some point, Cas took control of their make out session, and they scooted so they were lying down while facing each other. Dean’s hands were in Cas’ hair, playing with it, and cupping his jaw, angling it just right. One of Cas’ arms was pinned down, but he made the most of his other arm, moving it up and Dean’s body, exploring him.

              After a while, Cas got impatient. He had wanted this for months, but there was something more… intimate… that he wanted from Dean.

              Cas sat up and physically moved a confused Dean so Dean was lying on his back, his head among the mass of pillows at the head of the bed. Cas straddled Dean’s hips, trying his best to ignore the hard cock he could feel against his own.

              “Cas…” Dean started, but Cas interrupted him.

              “Dean, I’m… I’m not ready to have sex, yet.” Dean blushed at the ‘yet.’ He understood. He’d never done anything more than a little making out at a party with another guy. And he wanted to do right by Cas. “But there’s something I want to ask of you. You don’t have to do it, I know some people find it too intimate.” Cas blushed and Dean wondered what he could possibly ask for.

              “Cas, just ask. You can tell me anything. Even if it’s kinky.” Dean winked, before he remembered that Cas couldn’t see it. “I just winked. I’m joking.”

              “I know Dean, you move your arms when you wink.” Cas knew that people’s bodies moved subconsciously, and he’s ever so slowly been able to interpret these movements. “I want… I want to _see_ you.” He could feel Dean get confused, so he quickly explained himself, leaning back in Dean’s lap, taking Dean’s hands in his own. “I want to see you with my hands. I was to feel ever crevice of your body, your face, know you completely. I know that’s usually something people explore during sex, so if you’re uncomfortable, I understand –“

              “Cas, don’t stop talking. That’s so hot. And we don’t have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, and I’ll let you know if I get uncomfortable, but man, that’s hot.”

              “What’s hot? When I run my hands over your chest? When I trace your muscles with my finger-tips? When I explore your every detail with my tongue?”

              Dean was writhing under Cas’ ministrations. _God, that’s hot_. But Dean knew Cas didn’t want sex, so he did his best to reciprocate when he could. Grabbing the offending hand with his own and kissing the back of it, feeling Cas shiver. Running a hand through Cas’ hair whenever he got the chance.

              Cas looked so happy. Dean couldn’t believe that _he_ was the one to put that blissed-out grin on Cas’ face. But he knew he wanted to keep doing it.

              Dean sat up, keeping Cas in his lap. “Can I ask you something?”

              “You just did.” Cas smirked and kissed Dean forcefully, obviously trying to get him to lie back again.

              “No, baby, a real question.” Dean stopped Cas’ advances with a finger to his lips.

              Cas made to lick Dean’s finger, but stopped when he registered Dean calling him ‘baby.’ He went cold, sitting back and off of Dean’s lap.

 

* * *

 (We return to the fluff)

 

              “Cas, no, it’s not that serious. I just want to have, well, the Talk, before we go any further.” Dean reassured him. “Cas, baby, will you… will you be my boyfriend?” Dean was scared for the answer, but he shouldn’t have been.

              “What, that’s your question? Of course, Dean. I’d love that.” Cas felt Dean shiver under his touch as he caressed his _boyfriend’s_ face.

              “Well, then. There’s some things I’ll need to know, since now we’re official.” Dean didn’t want to get super serious lest he scare Cas away, so he snuck his hands to Cas’ ribcage. “Like, are you ticklish?”

              If Cas’ little jump and yelp of surprise and corresponding giggle were any indication, he’d say yes. Very much, yes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Christmas fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone because my laptop is broken, so please excuse the typos and lack of formatting! I'll try and fix that later!

Dean woke up with a start. What time was it? He tried to sit up to look for his phone, but found he couldn't move. There was... someone... on him.

Surprised at his lack of mobility, Dean squinted in the dim light to see CAS snuggled against his side. They must have fallen asleep sometime in the night, because they were still in yesterday's clothes.

Charlie would call it scandalous, Dean sleeping in the same bed as Cas, but Dean thought it was sweet. He scooted a little to get a better view of his boyfriend. The first rays of sunshine were filtering in between the blinds, illuminating Cas' face.

He's beautiful, Dean thought to himself.  
"You're beautiful," Dean said aloud. He would never say such sappy stuff if he thought Cas was awake. He felt Cas stir as he petted the man's hair.

"Good morning, Cas." Dean practically purred.  
"Oh, hello Dean." Cas tried to sit up, but was obviously not used to his surroundings, and reached out to Dean for an anchor.

"Woah there, baby," Dean said quietly. "Do you need me to point out the bathroom again?"  
Dean led Cas to the bathroom and set him up with a towel and a toothbrush from the closet.

Dean felt very domestic in that moment. Everything was perfect.

And he was just waiting for the other ball to drop.

He liked Cas, maybe even loved him. He enjoyed spending time with his (boy)friend, but they hadn't known each other very long. He hadn't hoped in a million years to deserve Cas, but yet here he was.

In his bathroom, after sleeping in his bed.  
A crash interupted Dean's reverie. Cas shouted, "I'm okay!" So Dean didn't bother checking in one him. Dean changed and freshened up with some deodorant. Just because he was a teenager didn't mean he couldn't try and look good. Or in this case, smell good.

He grabbed his phone and checked his messages. Charlie had called him and left a message about Dorothy inviting her to her cabin for the weekend, which really wasn't that big a step in their relationship, to be perfectly honest. But Charlie knew that Dean liked to keep tabs on her, and he was glad to know where she would be. Not that he didn't trust Dorothy. More like he didn't trust Charlie sometimes (that girl could get herself into trouble!)

He was on his phone for a more few minutes before he realized that he hadn't heard from Cas in a while. After the thump, there hadn't been much noise from the bathroom.  
Dean knocked softly, then harder after no response. The door wasn't locked, so he opened it... to find Cas in the shower, on the floor. Crying.

He looked up in Dean's direction at the sound of the door opening. He was naked with only a towel around his waist.

Oh shit, I forgot to get him some clothes to borrow, Dean thought. But why is he crying?  
"What's the matter baby? Is everything alright?" Dean hurriedly ran to Cas' side.  
"Yes, Dean, I am alright," Cas sniffled and wiped his nose on the towel. He made to get up, and Dean helped him in the slick shower.  
"No, Cas, something is bugging you. I don't want to push it, but I want you to know you can tell me anything. Even if it makes me uncomfortable, like feelings stuff. But I'm here for you. I hope you know that." Dean gave Cas a quick kiss to the lips.

"You keep doing that," Cas whispered. Dean rubbed Cas' arm to reassure Cas that he was still there. "Surprising me." Dean was about to make some remark about being unremarkable and a sap, when Cas continued. "I never expected to meet you, or befriend you, or KISS you. Or cry in your bathroom because... Because I feel like I don't deserve you..." Cas ducked his head.  
Dean looked at Cas, knowing that Cas wouldn't be able to see the doppy, lovey grin on his face. He grabbed Cas and kissed him. Just because he could. "Hey, baby, if anyone in this relationship is undeserving of the other, it's me. You're... You're awesome, Cas. You're blind but sometimes I forget that, you're so capable and AMAZING on that piano of yours. I haven't even heard you on a real piano yet and I'm half in love with you already." Cas got a funny little smile on his face when Dean said 'love.' Interesting, Dean thought. "And I feel like I'm just holding you back. I'm just some guy who's gonna be a mechanic the rest of his life. I'm not going to amount to much, but you, Cas, you're going places. Amazing places. I have nothing but faith in you to do amazing things, not because you're blind or in spite of it, but just because you're amazing. I want to help you make all your dreams come true, but I'm not sure I really fit into your journey..."

At this point Dean was feeling more than a little self conscious, but he needn't worry. Cas found Dean's shoulders, making his way up to cup Dean's face. This time it was Cas who pulled Dean into a passionate kiss.  
When they pulled apart, Dean laughed awkwardly. Cas have him a puzzled look that Dean quickly kissed off his face. "It's just, we're having this really nice moment... In the bathroom." Cas giggled at that. Dean smiled at him, taking a moment to admire his boyfriend.

Cas left his hands on Dean's neck and face, tracing Dean's features up and down. "I'm glad I'm not the only one feeling insecure. But you have nothing to feel insecure about, Dean. You're, well, you're amazing. Sometimes I wish I could see you, because you're beautiful in every other way, you're probably drop dead gourgeous," Cas smiled again.

Dean pulled away at this, with the excuse that he wanted to move this conversation to the bedroom. He grabbed Cas' hand, dragging him to the bed. He scrummaged for some clothes, politely turning around while Cas put them on. Once Cas was changed, Dean couldn't help but laugh. His jeans and Led Zeppelin t-shirt dwarfed Cas by at least two sizes. Cas almost forgot the odd moment, Dean pulling away when he called him beautiful, and filed it away to ask about later.

"So we're both a bunch of saps who don't think we deserve each other," Dean said, thinking. "Well, screw it. I definitely don't deserve you, but I'll have you as long as you're under this delusion that I am somehow awesome."

"And I will do the same," Cas said with a sigh. "I really do like you, Dean."

They decided to leave it at that and made out until Sam pounded on their door, yelling, "time for breakfast!"

Breakfast was a full course of pancakes, fresh fruit, and leftover pie. Pancakes courtesy of Gabe, who fawned over Sam while the he practically moaned over the delicious pancakes. Dean gave Cas a whispered commentary as to what was happening. "And now Gabe is giving Sam a lap dance." Cas just chuckled, "now that's something I'd pay money to see."

Cas and Dean had agreed to keep their relationship on the down low for a while, at least until after Dean had taken Cas on a proper date. It was apparent that Sam and Gabe had a similar agreement, though Dean couldn't tell when they'd gotten together. He wasn't ecstatic about it, but Sam seemed happy, flirting right back with Gabe, which seemed to totally throw Gabe for a loop. It was very entertaining.

Bobby ignored all four boys at his table, instead reading a newspaper and loudly turning the pages, as if to remind the teenagers to keep their hands to themselves.  
After breakfast, Dean helped clean up while Cas rambled on about some new history textbook that had come out from his favorite author. "Really, Cas? Textbooks? That's like a new level of nerddom."

Once all the dishes were dry, it was time for presents. Cas disappeared for a moment, only coming back to the living room with Bobby and a bag, which turned out to have several packages in them.

They exchanged gifts. Gabe gave Cas and Sam books that they immediately tried to start to read. Sam gave Cas a book (his favorite fantasy novel in Braille), and Gabe some homemade chocolate bark. He gave Dean a book on mechanical engineering with a look that Dean pointedly ignored. Bobby gave everyone books and returned to his newspaper.

Dean thought he was pretty clever, and waited until last to give out his gifts. He felt a little bit like Santa. Bobby got some obscure books on the supernatural from various countries. Sam got socks, which he had stuffed full with condoms (Sam turned beet red). Gabe got a big ol' box of candy (which he immediately ate most of of). And Cas, and he was really proud of this, Dean got a braille reader. "Its the fancy kind that lets you read on the internet without needing a voice to yell at you! So you can read porn without your mom knowing." Dean winked excessively for Sam's sake. Cas blushed and thanked Dean. It was obvious that Cas couldn't wait to try it. Dean promised to help him set it up.  
All in all it was a pretty okay Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is emotional and apparently Cas has his mouth perpetually full.

Dean and Cas continued to hang out over winter break. The day after Christmas, Dean and Sam went with their father to the hospital to visit their mother, and Dean invited Cas along.   
  
They brought out the keyboard and Cas accompanied the three Winchesters as they sang a long list of Christmas Carols. They had such a good time, lightening the mood significantly, that they moved to other room on the various floors, asking if anyone wouldn't some caroling. Dean didn't remember laughing so much since he last pranked Sammy with clown makeup while he was asleep. Cas couldn't help but grin as he pounded out Jingle Bells for the fifth time.  
  
They all headed to the Roadhouse after for some burgers, which Cas thoroughly enjoyed. When Dean started to make heart eyes at Cas, Sam left with John.  
  
"Hey, Cas?" Dean smiled at Cas broadly.  
  
"Hmph?" Cas had his mouth full of burger. Dean just laughed and dapped a napkin on Cas' face where he had some ketchup.  
  
"You're beautiful." Dean felt drunk, maybe drunk on Cas since he hadn't actually had any alcohol. But he couldn't stop. "I wish you could see how beautiful you are."  
  
Cas blushed a bright red to rival the ketchup. "Dean..."  
  
"I mean it. I know how lucky I am to be with you." Dean reached across the table to grab Cas' hand.  
  
"Thank you, Dean. You're beautiful, too." Cas rubbed Dean's hand with his thumb, feeling the calluses from working on the Impala. He felt Dean try to pull away, but he held on tight. "I know what you're going to say, Dean. 'How can I say that, when I've never seen you?' Well, I feel like I have, and you're beautiful. Your soul is beautiful, Dean."  
  
Dean was glad Cas couldn't see the deep blush creeping up his face. He motioned to Ellen to being the check, which he paid before Cas could even protest.   
  
Dean led Cas outside to where the Impala was waiting. He was trying to unlock the door when he felt hands trace his hips, his arms, even his hair. "Damn, Cas, thats distracting."  
  
"Hmm, not distracting enough." Cas slowly turned Dean around so he could face him. "Kiss me." Cas commanded.   
  
Dean leaned in, but at the last second kissed Cas' cheek, the tip of his nose, down to his chest, and finally, finally, a quick nip to Cas' lips. A sigh escaped both of them, but Dean turned away long enough to unlock the back door. He opened the door and led Cas until he was laying in the back seat with him on top.   
  
In the dark, Dean could barely see Cas grinning mischievously. They made out for a while, half in and half out of the Impala. Eventually Ellen came out and yelled at them for making a scene, but not before Dean could feel Cas' erection against his own. They clammored into the front seat and drive off, giggling.  
  
They held hands the entire drive to Cas' house. Dean was giggling like a little girl, but he didn't care. Cas' hair was a mess form where he had mussed it up, and he had a carefree look on his face.  
  
He almost said it. They'd hardly been dating a week, and he was already, hopelessly, in love with the man beside him. He normally wouldn't have gone this far, hell if Cas hadn't said anything he may have gone his whole life without knowing what it was like to kiss Cas, to hold his hand, to be so loved. He was so greatful for Cas, and said as much.  
  
Cas blushed furiously, and let his hand wander. They were stopped at a red light and the car behind them beeped when Dean didn't immediately go. This seemed to startle Cas, who's hand ceased it's wanderings, resting on Dean's leg closer to the knee.  
  
When they reached Cas' house, Dean gave Cas a goodnight kiss, like the good boyfriend he was. But when they were still kissing five minutes later, Gabe came out and pointedly knocked on the window. Whining, Cas reluctantly opened the door to hear Gabe shout, "Well, HELLO there Cassie!" Cas ignored him, saying goodbye to Dean and making his way up the drive, with Gabe in tow to make sure he didn't fall down. Though Gabe was in more danger of falling from all his laughing.

 

Dean was freaking out.  
  
Sam didn't understand what was wrong, and Dean wouldn't tell him, so he just left with Gabe. Gabe stuck his tongue out at Dean and made kissy noises. Dean just returned to the pie he was making.  
  
Everyone knows that Dean loves to eat his pie, but only Sam and John know that Dean only makes his own pie when he's super stressed. He always uses his mother's recipe, and complains that it isn't good enough.   
  
He invited Cas over and from the noises he was making at his taste test, Dean had done a good job.  
  
Cas moaned again, and it took all of Dean's willpower not to take Cas to his bedroom right there and then. But he knew he should respect Cas' boundaries, and they hadn't been dating that long.  
  
So he simply leaned over to kiss the bit of pie filling from the edge of Cas' lips, and if that kiss turned into a small lick, well, he was trying.  
  
Boy, was he trying.   
  
"Hey, Cas?" Cas had his back to the counter and Dean in front of him. Dean tried to start a conversation, one he'd been trying to have, but Cas just hummed and kissed Dean back.  
  
They kissed for a while, Dean pinning Cas against the counter and trying not to do anything too forward. When Cas nipped his lip and sucked on the bite, Dean couldn't help but buck his hips against Cas'.  
  
Cas stopped then, a little out of breath, not quite pushing Dean away but not exactly inviting him closer either. Dean apologizes, and so does Cas, but they don't know where to go from there.  
  
"So, Cas..." Dean starts, busying himself with rinsing off the plate and putting away some dishes.  
  
"What is it, Dean?" Cas looks scared, since Dean has effectively abandoned him in the middle of his kitchen.  
  
Dean walks back to Cas, pulling him in for a comforting hug. "Cas, I really really like you. And I want to do right by you. I want take you on cute dates and hold your hand in public and listen to you lecture me about the universe as we sit on top of the Impala way too late at night," Dean rambles on, stopping to play with Cas' hair. He's taken off his sunglasses, and his blank blue eyes are staring somewhere at Dean's neck.  
  
"... But what?" Cas asks, softly. Like he's anticipating a bad answer, a rejection.  
  
"What, no, baby! I just, you're perfect, perfectly imperfect, shut up, I know I sound like a chick flick. I don't deserve you, Cas. I'm just some nobody who doesn't know what he's doing for the rest of his life. Some ugly ass nobody..." Dean usually isn't this open, but he's emotional and angry.

Cas shuts Dean up with a kiss to the lips. "Dean, I notice that you don't like me telling you you're beautiful. I don't know why you have a problem with your appearance, but I will listen if you want to tell me. And you don't have to worry about deserving me, Dean. I am an adult and can make my own choices. And I choose you."  
  
Dean sighs and hugs Cas again, and if he's crying softly, Cas pretends not to hear. Dean dishes out some more pie and takes Cas into the living room. He puts on a Marvel movie with the special audio that explains the visuals. They usually don't watch movies this way, but Cas had told Dean he wanted to see, well, hear it. It's only 9 but Dean falls asleep on Cas' shoulder. By the end of the movie, Cas is also asleep.  
  
They don't know if it's Sam or Gabe, but someone puts a blanket over them, so when Dean wakes up unexpectedly at midnight, he's disoriented. He looks down to see Cas lying against him on the couch. He tries not to wake his boyfriend, but the change in his breathing (or maybe the hand running through his hair) wakes him up.  
  
"Hey, baby. Wanna go to bed?" Dean knows Cas wouldn't want to drive back home this late at night. Dean texts Gabe to let him know that Cas will be staying the night, and gets a winky face and 'i know' in response. Dean sighs, but is smiling softly as he leads Cas up to his bedroom and hands him a worn AC-DC shirt. He likes Cas this way, with sleep rumpled hair and a funny face, as if he's trying to stay as asleep as possible. Dean grabs him from behind and falls backward onto his bed, so Cas is effectively lying on Dean and not the bed. He makes a fake snoring noise, which leads Dean to tickling him mercilessly. Finally, after a few minutes of giggling and soft kisses, they end of spooning, with Dean behind Cas. He'd give up a lot of things for Cas, but not being the big spoon.  
  
The last thought Dean has that night is, 'i love him.' He smiles into Cas' hair and falls asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tries ice skating.

School started way too soon, according to Dean. He felt that returning to the high school was like a reminder to himself and everyone else that he still hadn't applied to any colleges.

Cas didn't push him on the subject; they mostly just played video games (the ones designed for blind teens that Sam had found online) and baked. Sam and Cas geeked out over books they had both read and Cas taught Sam some Braille. Dean had tried to learn, but gave up soon after when every attempt seemed to end with them making out. Sam and Gabe would disappear for hours at a time, so Dean reminded himself to give Gabe a stern talking to about treating his brother right.

One afternoon, Cas and Dean were playing a duet at the hospital. Dean had found it pretty easy to learn the accompanying parts of Cas' favorite pieces, since they were basically cords or octaves. He especially loved the Moonlight Sonata, which they had just finished playing.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean stopped Cas by taking his hands in his own. "Um, wait, that's a shitty idea, nevermind..."

"What is it, Dean?" Cas was perfectly content to where they were. They'd been dating a month and gone on a few dates, and he loved to hang out with Dean, learning everything there was to know about the man.

"Um, well, the ice skating rink that I used to go to with Mom is only open for a little longer, I thought we could go since it won't be so crowded, but I don't know if that'll work..." Dean always tried to accommodate Cas' blindness without making it out like pity: he would give Cas his arm so he didn't need a cane on their walks, and gave running commentary about the things happening around them, especially if Sam was doing something stupid.

Cas thought it was a sweet gesture. "I've never been, Dean, but if you could find a time when there are relatively few people, I'd love to try. It sounds like this was important to you and your mother, so I'm greatful that you are willing to share this with me." Cas gave Dean a quick peck on the lips and pulled Dean in for a hug.

"Thanks Cas." Dean whispered, raising his eyes to the ceiling in a week attempt not to cry.

"What's the matter, Dean?" Cas was perpetually worried about Dean, it was in his nature to mother those around him, but he could tell something was up.

"God, since we've been dating, I've been such a cry baby. What are you doing to me, Cas?" Dean huffed a laugh which Cas did not share. Cas could recognized humor as a coping mechanism when he heard it.

"Dean, there is nothing wrong with expressing your emotions. And if you have strong emotions, crying is a perfectly acceptable response to alleviate the stress. As I've told you before, you can talk to me about anything, Dean."

Dean was quiet for a moment. They weren't in his mother's room at the moment, and he couldn't help but be greatful. "I feel like I've failed her, Cas." Cas almost started out his response to this age old self deprecating speech, but Dean continued. "I miss her, Cas. I miss her so much." Dean leaned back into Cas' arms, and Cas can feel Dean relax as Cas runs his hands through his hair.

"You need a haircut, Dean." Cas murmurs into Dean's hair. "I can't even imagine what you go through, Dean, coming here with me. I'm proud of you, Dean, and she would be proud of you, too."

They continued some duets, and visited Mary's room once more before leaving. Dean calls the ice rink and schedules a private rink time for the following weekend.

"Dean, that's during school hours." Cas chastises him.

"I can skip one day of school if it means teaching you to skate." Dean beams a warm smile at Cas, who nervously picks at his shirt. "Hey, baby, you'll be great. Or you'll be bad and it'll be hilarious!"

"Gee, thanks, Dean. I find that very comforting." Cas replies sarcastically, but he's glad Dean is felling more himself.

.......................

It turns out that Cas sucks at Ice Skating. Which isn't that much of a surprise. He has the balance of a turtle on its back, and Dean says as much. Cas gives him the finger from where he is splayed on the ice next to Dean, who's howling with laughter and covered in ice shavings.

Dean had booked the rink for two hours. He found out that Charlie's girlfriend Dorothy worked at the rink, so he got a discount and access to the aux cord. Led Zeppelin was blaring from the speakers. The ice rink was outside, so big snowflakes were blowing in under the canopy into the rink.

"Dean, help me up!" Cas complained. They'd been at it for an hour, but he still I couldn't let go of the railing. Dean stopped laughing long enough to get himself up, but when he reached down to help Cas up, Cas grinned mischievously and pulled him down again.

Dean yelped and shot eye daggers at Cas, who was giggling uncontrollably. This led to a tickle fight, and them making out on the cold ice. Their skates clinked together, reminding them where they were.

The bored cashier, who had rented Cas some skates, yelled at them to keep it PG, and that they only had another half hour. They sat up on the ice, and Dean brushed the ice shavings from Cas' hair.

"How about it? We'll give it another go?" Dean got up and used the railing to help Cas up this time. Cas looked uncertain and a little wobbly on the skates, so Dean gave Cas a solidifying kiss on the lips. "Here, I'll go backwards, I'm doing all the work, you just gotta glide."

Dean got a little momentum and swung around to pick Cas up. Cas' gloved hands held onto Dean's for dear life, but after a while, he relaxed. He still couldn't go anywhere on his own, but Dean managed to get him to skate of his own volition and not just gliding behind Dean.

"You did awesome, Cas!" Dean kisses Cas at the exit. They take off their skates and Dean handed Cas his boots.

"I really enjoyed that Dean." Cas had a small, funny smile on his face.

"Yeah? Wanna do it again sometime? Maybe next week?" Dean asked, and at the way Cas' face lit up, you'd think he'd had just asked Cas to prom, or to marry him. "I'll take that as a 'hell yes,' " Dean grinned.

They sat in the neighboring cafe with hot cocoa and pastries (unfortunately there was no pie) for the rest of the day, and Dean was absolutely, wonderfully, in love.

Cas didn't have the heart to ruin Dean's good mood, and as they fell asleep on the couch watching Die Hard that night, he made a promise to himself. He would make up this day to Dean, and find something that would make him just as happy as he had been.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff! With tell of fluff to come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for light smut, which is clearly marked if you'd rather skip it.

NSFW

Cas can't decide how to pay Dean back for the trips to the ice skating rink. They went three more times before the rink closed for the year, but Dean told Cas they could go to an indoor rink in the city about an hour away sometime. Cas looks forward to it.

Cas still goes to the hospital, sometimes with Dean, sometimes with Gabriel, and one time with Sam when Gabe was too hungover (Cas kindly didn't comment, but made sure to slam the door on the way out). He had learned quiet a few new pieces before he met Dean, but he's spent so much time with the other teen lately, he didn't practice as much.

As he sat at his piano in the living room of his home, he remembered something Dean had mentioned off hand. A song his mother had loved to play, one he couldn't find. Dean had played a few notes but couldn't think of name of the piece.

What if he could find it? Cas found his phone, and told it to call Sam. After three rings, he heard his brother answer the phone. "This is Sam Winchester, nerd extraordinaire. How can I help you?" Gabe said in his terrible imitation of Sam. He heard sounds of Sam protesting in the background.

"Gabe, may I speak to Sam for a moment? Though I should ask you why you're at the Winchester's when you know you should be home. Its nearly 11 o'clock!" Cas chastized. The reason he was awake is he was waiting up on Gabe so he could ask for a ride the next day.

"Cassie, I promise nothing untoward is happening over here. In fact, a depressing amount of math homework is getting done..." Gabe sighed dramatically, but in reality, he was really grateful for Sam's help. "Here's the Sasquatch now."

"Heya Cas! Do you need me to get Dean? He left his phone downstairs when he went to bed, so ... " Sam started.

"Actually, I need to speak with you, Sam." Cas began. He explained that Dean had mentioned a piece that his mother had played, and wanted to learn, but Dean couldn't recall the name.

"Ooh, this is like a treasure hunt!" Cas heard Gabe exclaim. He must be on speaker phone.

"Yeah, Cas, I remember that piece! It was called flower... No wait, floral... Hmm let me take a look downstairs..." Cas heard Sam hum the piece to himself as he wandered downstairs, and the sound of Gabe's loud thumping down the stairs followed.

"Hmm, wait, here it is! The song of the Flowers! I knew that sounded familiar. She used to play it all the time, it was a favorite of Dean's." Sam sighed. "I'll set it aside for you, Cas. Dean can bring it to you tomorrow... Hold on, Cas."

Cas waited as he heard Dean yell down the stairs for Sam to bring his phone, and Sam respond by telling him to come down and get it his own darn self, and John yelling at the both of them to just to bed already. Cas chuckled.

"Hey, Sam, tell Dean I'm going to call him. Thank you for the help, I look forward to learning that piece and playing it for Dean." Cas had an app that scanned music and played it so he could learn by ear but if that didn't work he could ask his old music instructor for help learning it. They still spoke on occasion when Cas wanted to learn a particularly difficult piece, but Cas would rather not speak to the man who spent the last decade pitying Cas for being blind.

"Can do, Cas! Goodnight." Sam hung up as Gabe yelled 'goodnight!' in the background.

Cas got up from the piano and walked upstairs as he told his phone to call Dean.

"Hey, what's up? *Yeah, well you can shove your phone up your-*" Dean yelled at Sam.

"Dean! You should be nicer to Sam, he did bring you your phone, after all." Cas chastized Dean, amused.

"He didn't so much bring it as chuck it at my head... Well, what's up Cas? Why the late night call? Are you going to ask me what I'm wearing?" Dean chuckled, if a little nervously. They didn't spend every night, or even every day together. They hadn't moved beyond kissing and had only done so shirtless once, when Dean had removed his dirty shirt after working on his Baby. Dean didn't want to push Cas, and was willing to let him set the pace. Even if their pace was glacial.

*Remember, we haven't even been dating two months!* Dean reminded himself. But it had felt like forever, and he had to constantly remind himself that this was still new to Cas. And pretty new to him, too.

* * *

(Nothing plot worthy happens, just some fairly tame smut, but warning anyway)

"I'm wearing a blue t-shirt and the sweatpants I stole from you." Cas looked down at himself. This could be a fun game.

"I wondered where those got to." Dean said awkwardly, not quite sure how this night was going to go.

"Dean, what are you wearing?" Cas asked, sounding somewhat rehearsed. Which he had, at least in his head.

"Um... Boxers and my zep shirt." Dean stated, getting up to close his bedroom door all the way shut. It wasn't completely sound proof, but it was something.

Cas had no such qualms, as he had the house to himself. "Dean, if you were here, what would you do?" Cas had done some googling since he had started dating Dean, and decided to put some of that newfound knowledge to the test.

"Cas, are you asking to have phone sex with me?" Dean asked, trying to keep calm. This was farther than they had gone before, and he wanted to make sure Cas was comfortable going forward.

"Yes, Dean. At first I didn't understand how one could have relations over the telephone, but I've done some research, and it's been very insightful." Cas explained.

*Thats such a Cas thing to do,* Dean thought to himself. "Your Google search history has got to be so incriminating, Cas!" Dean tried not to laugh.

Cas was not laughing. "Dean, what would you do?"

His insistance sobered Dean up real quick. "I'd kiss you."

"Where?"

"On your lips. On your cheek, your nose, your neck." Dean's boxers were off and if the noise was an indication, Cas' pants were off too.

"Where else?"

"Your chest. My hands under your shirt, across your back, baby, you'd look so perfect, spread on the bed for me. I want to touch you everywhere." Dean kept his voice low and as near the phone as possible.

Cas moaned loudly. He forgot to be quiet, and Dean scrambled to turn down his volume.

"Oh, Dean, where else? Where would you kiss me?"

"On your waist, above the waistband of your pants. I wanna tear those off, everytime I get my hands on you, wanna make it good for you, Cas." Dean was on a roll, and trying his best to balance his phone at his ear while he reached for the napkins and lotion.

"Hmm, Dean, make what good?" Cas knew of course. He just wanted to hear Dean say it out loud.

"I'd rip off those pants, and your boxers-"

"They're briefs." Cas interupted. He could hear Dean chuckle. He must have done something wrong. He really wants to be good at this.

"Your briefs, then. I want you spread eagled on your bed, completely naked. I want to take you in my mouth. I'd suck you down, you'd come so quick it would be so good." Dean was panting now. He hoped he wasn't being too loud, but he could hardly bring himself to care.

"Oh, Dean! Dean, I think I'm close!" Cas had never really enjoyed manual stimulation, but with Dean, oh, with Dean it was amazing. He'd never felt this good before. He told Dean as much.

"Come for me Cas, I got you, Baby. Come for me." Dean encouraged Cas. He was close himself, embarrassing soon.

"Oh, Dean. Dean!" Cas yelled as he reached climax.

Dean took care of himself while he heard Cas clean himself off. He felt like he had done something wrong when Cas didn't say anything while Dean cleaned himself up.

* * *

 

"Cas? What that... What that okay? Did that cross a line? Because if you're uncomfortable-" Dean panicked a bit. What if he had messed up? What if-

"No, Dean, the sex was good. Very good, infact. I just wish... I wish you were here, and not over there." Cas sighed into his pillow. "It sounds stupid, but it's cold here without you."

"Oh, Cas, what you want is some cuddling. That's perfectly normal to feel a little empty, in need of some comfort. Especially since our first time was over the phone..." Dean was already beating himself up over it.

"Can you... Would you come over, Dean? I need to feel you against me." Cas already sounded sleepy.

"Sure thing, baby. I'll be over in a jiffy." Dean said, grabbing his keys and some pants.

He left a note on the kitchen table to explain his (and the Impala's) absence. It was friday night, and he didn't plan on coming home until late the next day. He would make Cas some breakfast in bed and be a proper boyfriend for once.

Cas was mostly asleep when Dean let himself into his home with the spare key and went up to his room. But he felt Cas squirm and move around until he was snuggled against Dean's front in just the way he wanted. And Dean wouldn't have it any other way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a surprise for Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I haven't said so before, I am not informed about anything regarding the experiences of blind persons, I don't personally know any blind persons. If I get something wrong, please feel free to let me know!

Cas was keeping a secret.

Dean was too, but that was beside the point. He only knew because Cas would smile mysteriously to himself, then say "nothing" when Dean pointed it out. He eventually stopped asking after he figured Cas would tell him when he was ready. It seemed like a good secret, so he wouldn't push him.

 

Cas was sitting on Dean's couch. It was Thursday, which meant they'd just gotten back from their weekly date at the Roadhouse. Dean insisted on taking Cas out for burgers after going to the hospital this once every week, and Cas wasn't complaining.

In the weeks since they started dating, Cas became very comfortable in the Winchester house, and knew it almost better than his own. He could make it through the the kitchen and into the living room alright, which was why he was on the couch when Dean wandered into the kitchen.

"Holy shit!" Cas heard Dean shout from the kitchen. He waited a moment, then joined Dean in the kitchen. He ran into him at the kitchen table, where the mail usually sat.

"Dean? What's the matter?" Cas asked, puzzled.

Dean suddenly grabbed Cas' and kissed him fiercely. "This is awesome Cas!"

Cas was still very confused, and grabbed Dean by the shoulders. "What is, Dean?" He had an idea but didn't want to assume.

"I... I got into Michigan State. For engineering. It's a really good school, I applied on a lark..." Dean rambled on. "I didn't think I'd actually get in."

"Dean, that's a school I applied to." Cas said pointedly. "When did you apply?"

"Um... Right after you did. When I pushed send on your application for you, I went home and filled it out myself." Dean said sheepishly.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, Dean?" Cas chastized Dean. "I wouldn't have annoyed you so much about applying somewhere!"

"I didn't want to make a big deal of it, especially if I didn't get in. But I got a scholarship and everything! I wrote about my mom and taking care of Sammy and..." Dean trailed off.

"And what, Dean?"

"I wrote about you. It was kinda personal, I realize now. It was after we went skating, and I wanted to capture your smile in words. Apparently I did okay..." Dean grabbed Cas' and kissed him again. "Wait, did you get accepted, too?"

Cas nodded. He had gotten his acceptance in the mail the day before, along with three other letters, two acceptances to in state schools and one wait list to a school in California.

"Shit, wait. Cas, you can't go to this school just because I'll be there. There are too many stories of high school sweethearts going to college and having messy break ups... Now I'm assuming we'll still be together at the end of summer, which I really want to be, Cas. I... I love you, Cas." Dean closed his eyes and leaned against the table, not knowing what to expect.

He definitely did not expect the reaction he got.

"I love you, too, assbutt. And I'll choose what school to go based on the programs and offered scholarships, but at the moment it looks like Michigan State will be a good fit. And I don't want to put pressure on our relationship, but I hope we can try and work it out for the long term. I don't want to be a burden on you, but I'd love the chance to explore the world outside of Kansas with you." Cas pecked a kiss on Dean's lips, and felt Dean relax against him.

"I'd love that. And I love you." Dean said, bringing Cas in for a tight hug.

Sam and Gabriel came up from the basement at this moment, and sniggered to each other. "Gaaay." Gabriel hollered, before Sam smacked him.

"No gayer than you too making out instead of playing video games in the basement!" Dean yelled back.

Sam blushed furiously and Cas chuckled while Gabriel darted past Dean to grab some snacks.

After Sam and Gabe had retired to the basement, Cas turned to Dean. "I hope I didn't push you to say it too soon. But I meant it, Dean. I love you."

"Hey, no worries. It's just words. And now I want to show you what my love looks like in action." Dean growled seductively as he tickled Cas. They moved to the couch and Dean kissed Cas until John came home and told them to knock it off half an hour later.

Dean pressed a last kiss to Cas and said, "Well, we better get back to our schools. Wouldn't want to lose those scholarships!"

Cas smiled back. He was happy that Dean was finally looking toward the future. Even if that future didn't involve him, he was happy to see Dean do something for himself, and not for his family or to stay close to his mother.

John was excited to hear about the news, and told Dean to share it with Mary as soon as he could. And it was like Dean had forgotten about Mary, and remembering her condition hit him like a brick wall. "Yeah, I'll be sure to do that..."

Cas rubbed Dean's back supportively. They could get through this. He knew they could. He realized this was a good time as any to show Dean his surprise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas' surprise is revealed.

Dean had lots of tests the following week, so Cas had more chances to practice without Dean possibly hearing him. The piece was easy enough, though he needed Gabe to read some of the harder cords for him. He played it for Sam over the phone once he had learned it fully, and he could hear Sam crying.

"Was that... good?" He asked tentatively.

"Good? That was amazing, Cas. Dean will love it." Sam choked out.

"I sure hope so," Cas whispered after he'd hung up.

........

"Cas, what's the matter? You look like you swallowed a bee and don't want to let it go." Dean laughed softly.

"I wouldn't swallow a bee, Dean. They're going extinct as it is." Cas responds, knowing Dean will find it hilarious, distracting him.

Dean did laugh, and they got to the hospital before he stopped. "Okay, Cas, but you know you can tell me anything..." Dean trailed off.

"I know, Dean. And I will. Soon." Cas said quietly, finding Dean leaning close next to him on the car, and pressing a kiss to him to surprise him. "It's a surprise. I don't want to spoil it."

Dean did his best not to pester Cas as they went from room to room. At this point, Cas played for any patient who requested it, so they started in the childrens section of the hospital.

By the time they reached Dean's mother's room, Dean had almost forgotten about the surprise. He usually sat in the seat so as to not disturb Cas as he played, but this time Cas gestured in his vague direction for him to sit next to him on the small piano bench.

"What's up?" Dean asked.

Cas didn't respond, but instead set his hands on the keyboard. They were shaking.

Dean recognized it immediately. The opening cords, the arpeggios, the rich bass unmistakable. "Cas..." He didn't dare interupt the song.

Cas played different than he remembered his mother playing. But it was so distinctly Cas that Dean couldn't help but cry as he crushed Cas in a huge hug.

"So was that okay, Dean?" Cas asked.

"Cas, that was awesome! When, where?" Dean flustered.

"I asked Sam to find the piece and I learned it while you were actually in school for once." Cas poked Dean good-naturedly. "I'm glad you like it..."

"Cas?" Dean worried as Cas started to get up.

"Dean, did I hear, your mother?" Cas dragged Dean to the bed and heard what Cas had heard. "Do you hear that?"

Dean looked at the heart monitor, which had been beeping slightly differently than they had for the past three years.

"Mom?" Dean ventured, grabbing her hand. He felt... Did her finger twitch? Dean called for a nurse, and stood back as she checked his mother. It was Meg, the nurse that had tried to flirt with Cas' all those months ago, to no avail, of course.

"Well? Was it a false alarm?" Dean could hardly hope that it was anything other than a fluke, but as he watched, he saw his mother stir. "Cas, she's waking up!" Since Meg wouldn't let him run to his mother, he grabbed Cas for a hug and a kiss to the cheek instead.

"Oh my goodness, do you think Mom woke up because you played that song?" Dean asked. He couldn't breath. He needed to call his dad, Sammy, he had so many things to tell his mother. It was all too much.

"If so, she woke up to lecture me for butchering it." Cas joked, if a little self-consciously. So far, Dean's family had welcomed him with open arms. But would Dean's mother approve of him?

"Oh, Cas, she's going to love you. Because I love you." Dean kissed Cas again.

He stepped into the hall to call Sam. The hospital would call John but he wanted to tell Sam the new himself. He made sure to emphasize the role of Cas' piano playing in the story, though Cas protested and at one point attempted to take the phone from Dean.

Dean was so happy. And he was so glad to share his happiness with Cas.

...........

Dean and his family visited their mother over the next few days, but they couldn't stay long because of the length of her coma, and the long recovery time ahead started with plenty of rest. They held off introducing Cas or Gabe for the time being, but every time Dean walked out of the room after talking with his mother, he radiated happiness.

Cas knew that his playing hadn't actually had any influence on Mary waking up, and that the timing was probably coincidence, but he couldn't help but think he'd had some role in bringing Dean this happiness.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Dean and seriously turned on Cas' leads to some fun in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for smut. There is no plot. I am shameless.

Cas woke up and realized it was already March. Home schooling made time go by differently than he understood that it did for Dean. But he was on Dean's clock now. More weekends than not, he was up late at Dean's house or vice versa.

They always slept on the couch, and said it was because driving at two am wasn't a great idea. They never drank or anything, but it was a good excuse to fall asleep against each other.

And wake up against each other.

Cas wished he could see Dean the most in the morning. He imagined Dean looked innocent and carefree, free of worry and stress lines. Maybe his hair was a mess. Cas knew his hair sure was.

On this particular morning, he noticed something that he had pointedly ignored the past two months.

Dean and Cas had done a lot of kissing. Some of their more involved make out sessions could get pretty heated, but for the sake of transparency, they were always in a semi-public area, like the couch or one of their rooms with the door open. It hadn't given them much time to truly explore like they'd done the first night they'd kissed.

Dean was still asleep, probably exhausted after a particularly late night of movie binging. He knew it was strange for Dean to listen to the descriptive audio movies with him, and appreciated the gesture.

He figured he'd give Dean something in return, for being so thoughtful, of course.

They'd talked about it. Going farther. It became apparent that they both would like to do more, after that phone call earlier that month. But talking about it made Cas a bit uncomfortable, so he did so clinically. They had both been tested over break, more as part of their yearly checkup than in anticipation of anything else. Dean had been a perfect gentleman about it, and Cas needed the time to figure out what he wanted.

And now he knew exactly what he wanted.

He felt Dean behind to stir below him as he pressed feather light kisses to Dean's forehead, behind his ears, his shoulders, bunching up his shirt to kiss his newly exposed abdomen.

He felt Dean wake up suddenly with a hitch in his breath as Cas reached for Dean's waistband. "Cas," Dean gasped.

Cas just shushed him and went back to his work of kissing every inch of Dean. They were on the couch in his living room, but Gabe was over at the Winchester house; nobody was home to walk in on this. Whatever this was.

When Cas returned to Dean's waistband, he was wide awake. "Cas, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with, I can take care of it myself." Dean blushed and was once again glad Cas couldn't see the red color his face must be.

"Show me." Cas whispered, dragging Dean's sleep shorts down incrementally. "Help me see what how you'd... take care of yourself."

Dean couldn't breath. What did Cas want? He sat up on the couch, trying to gain control in the situation. Which was not what Cas wanted, apparently.

"No, Dean. Show me." Dean finally gave in, pushing his shorts a little further down, pulling his morning wood out of his underwear. He gasped when Cas ran a hand around it, feeling it up and down. He grabbed Cas' hand and licked it, taking a digit into his mouth and sucking, causing Cas to moan. Neither could believe this was happening.

"Oh, Dean." Cas moaned again when Dean licked his fingers again, guiding both of their hands down to his aching cock. Dean sighed in relief at the touch. And started to stroke, moving Cas' hand up and down.

After a moment, he pulled Cas down on top of him so he was straddling him, kissing Cas with an open mouth. Cas took a moment to grab the box of tissues when he felt Dean grow even harder.

Dean hadn't felt anything like it, this release. Cas almost achieved orgasm himself just by feeling Dean still below him and kiss him even harder. As it was, Dean heaved a breath and cleaned himself up, bringing Cas down to snuggle.

"Good morning to you, too." Dean smiled into their kiss. "Now it's your turn." Cas yelped as Dean flipped them over and kissed Cas everywhere, especially where it tickled.

"Dean!" Cas protested, but he was so happy. When he came under Dean's ministrations (and it didn't take that much), he heaved a content sigh.

"Thank you, Dean." Cas smiled his little smile, like he was incredibly happy.

Cas almost fell asleep again, but suddenly Dean sat up, saying how he was dirty, and would need a shower, and wouldn't Cas help him.

Cas wouldn't give up sleep for much, but this? This he wouldnt miss for the world. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a nice surprise!

April finally arrived, and with it the first warm day of the year. Cas knew Dean had something planned, but when he heard the Impala pull up early that morning, he pretended to be asleep. Dean let himself into Cas' room and snuck across the bed toward Cas. At the last minute, Cas bolted up and pounced on Dean.  
  
Dean fell against the bed with a huff. "Hey! Thought you were still asleep!" Dean protested.  
  
"Hmm, nope. Especially not now..." Cas practically purred. After their adventures on the couch, Cas had been more... physical with Dean.  
  
"Woah, there tiger. Not like I don't want to, it's just, my plans are a bit time sensitive. That is to say, the plans might melt if we don't go soon..." Dean tickled Cas playfully.  
  
"Intriguing. Now what could that be? Did you bring me a penguin, or perhaps a polar bear?" Cas said, with intermittent kisses.   
  
"Hey, no spoiling the surprise!" Dean smiled into one last kiss. "Now get dressed and come downstairs, or Gabe will steal the surprise!"  
  


* * *

"Where are we going, Dean?" Cas asked. They'd been driving for more than twenty minutes, which put them outside of town. Dean had simply walked Cas to the Impala, opened the door for him, and hid something in the backseat.  
  
"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!" Dean teased. "But seriously, you'll love it, Cas."  
  
"Alright," Cas conceded. He put the window down and let his hand dangle outside, the wind playing with his hair. Dean put on some Led Zeppelin, which he usually didn't do in the car, but Dean seemed to be in a particularly good mood.   
  
Ten minutes later Cas felt them slow down and park. It smelled different than it did in his neighbourhood. More like pine trees.  
  
"Where are we, Dean?" Cas asked again as Dean opened the door for him.  
  
"It's a park I found online. I thought it'd be nice to get out of town for a while." Dean took Cas' hand, his other hand holding the surprise.  
  
Dean walked them through a patch of woods, and the smell grew stronger. Cas waited as Dean laid something on the ground, which ended up being a picnic blanket. As Cas sat down, he heard the unmistakable creak of a basket. A picnic basket.  
  
"Dean, is that..." Cas started.  
  
"Yeah. I got it from Gabe. He said you used to go on picnics a lot when you were younger, and when I heard of the park, I thought it would be fun. New environment, old memories, something like that." Dean self-consciously rambled.  
  
"Thank you, Dean. This is incredibly thoughtful." Cas found Dean's hand and squeezed it.  
  
"So... The real surprise is this game I used to play with Sammy. Well, the nicer version of it, anyway." Dean said, taking something out of the basket. "Basically I pop something into your mouth, and you have to guess what it is."  
  
"That's sounds fun! But how is this tame?" Cas asked, a little puzzled.  
  
"I only brought things I know you like. Sammy and I used to get a spoon of Tabasco or stale bread with stinky cheese or something!" Dean laughs at the memory. "Don't worry, though. All of these things are Sammy approved. Though I don't know why he nixed the caviar!"  
  
Cas giggled. Actually giggled. Dean thought it was adorable.  
  
"I love you, Cas. I guess I just wanted to show that to you. Show you that you can trust me." Dean blushed heavily, glad there wasn't anyone around to see him act like this. But he couldn't help it, Cas brought out the love struck girl in him, in the best possible way.  
  
"I love you, too, Dean. And I do trust you. Hit me with your best shot." Cas said, which made Dean laugh at his reference. His cultural education was paying off.  
  
Dean started with jams, which took Cas off guard a little bit. Some peach, a little raspberry, and a mystery one he couldn't recognize, which ended up being currant. They were all delicious.  
  
"Dean, that was an empty spoon!"  
  
"Hehe, couldn't let you get off too easy, now could I? Gotta keep you on your toes!"  
  
Next came fruit. Dean had sliced them up before hand, thinking full fruit would be too messy. As Cas chomped on an apple slice, he prepped a plate of cheese. Cas correctly identified the apple, orange, tangerine, and peach, but was confused by the pear.   
  
As Cas thoughtfully tasted each new food, he had such a look of concentration that Dean wanted to capture this moment forever. Then he remembered he had a phone with a camera. As Cas made a face at the wierd cheese he'd found in the fridge (he checked the date, he swore) he snapped a picture. "Hey!" Cas protested at the sound of the camera. That only made Dean laugh and take more pictures as Cas the rest of the offending cheese at him.  
  
By the time they reached desert, Cas was almost full. Dean had nibbled at the things Cas didn't like, but he would eat a burger if he was offered one. Well, he would never turn down burgers on any occasion, but that was beside the point. Cas nibbled tentatively at the pie before digging in. It was homemade pie, one Dean's mother had help make. It made her feel more at home, cooking and baking like she used too.  
  
The face of pure bliss that Cas was pulling was definitely worth it. And he agreed, it was damn good pie.  
  
Last came the ice cream, which he'd put in a separate freezer box, but was still a little runny. It got all over Cas' mouth as Dean attempted to give some to Cas. He grinned at the sight of Cas' licking the milky ice cream from his lips. And if he moaned a little, who could blame him?  
  
"That was amazing, Dean." Cas sighed with content.  
  
But Dean wasn't done. "That wasn't the last thing, Cas." Dean whispered into Cas' ear.  
  
"Oh? Then what would that be?" Cas whispered back.  
  
"Me." Dean growled.  
  
Dean leaned Cas back onto the blanket, so he hovered above him. And before he could reach down and kiss Cas, he reached up and kissed Dean instead.  
  
"Hmm." Dean sighed into Cas' mouth.  
  
"Oh, Dean." Cas moaned. Dean was flush against him, effectively pinning him to the ground. He liked it, but he preferred to be the one in control.  
  
"Oof!" Dean huffed as Cas spun them around so Cas was on top. But Dean wasn't complaining. If he were being completely honest, he'd say he preferred it, to have Cas above him.  
  
"Dean, I'd like to try something different today." Cas growled against Dean's neck where he was currently sucking an impressive hickey.   
  
"Anything, Cas." And Dean meant it. He'd do anything for Cas. Especially in this position.  
  
"Im going to pin your arms above your head, is that okay?" The shift in Cas' tone was not lost on Dean. He was more commanding, but still respectful and asking for consent.  
  
"Yes." Dean breathed.  
  
Cas held Dean's hands in his as he raised them over Dean's head, then moving to hold onto his wrists.  
  
"You are beautiful, Dean." Cas said, worshipping Dean's neck and shoulders with his tongue. He moved to Dean's face, pressing sweet kisses to him.  
  
"Wait, Cas, there's... There's something I've been keeping from you that shouldn't have." Dean admitted, sitting up with Cas still in his lap. As much as he was turned on by how things were going, he couldn't keep going with a clear conscience.  
  
"Okay, Dean." Cas said slowly, unsure.  
  
"Wait, wait, let me explain. I haven't done anything, Cas. There are no skeletons in my closet, or secret boyfriends, or girlfriends or anything." Dena reassured Cas.

Cas sat back, moving the picnic basket so Dean could sit next to him. He took Dean's hand in his, rubbing it reasuredly. "Take your time Dean. Don't let me rush you into sharing something you're not ready to share."

"Thanks Cas." Dean mumbled. He heaved a big sigh. What couldn't he just come out and say it.

Cas waited attentively as Dean arranged his thoughts.

"So, you know that it was a fire that put my mother into a coma? It's been... four years now, I think." Dean explained slowly. Cas nodded when appropriate, but remained quiet. "Well, Sam got out okay, Mom yelled for me to take him, my Dad wasn't home, he came home to us on the front lawn...

"I tried to go back in and get Mom. The firemen had to pull me out, kicking and screaming. They took longer to get to Mom, she had gotten knocked out, they had to find her. If I hadn't tried... Sammy reassured me for years that it wasn't my fault it took so long to find her. But I can't help but think..." Dean trailed off.

"Dean, Sam is right, it wasn't your fault. You were just trying to help." Cas took both of Dean's hands in his own as he felt Dean start to shake.

"Yeah, I know. I mean, I know but it still doesn't feel like it's true. And all those years with her in a coma... I'm just so glad she's awake. I'm just sad she has to see me like this..." Dean took his hands away from Cas'. "Cas, you keep saying I'm beautiful, but I'm not. I'm really not. I had severe burns all over my face from running inside the house. They fixed my arms and chest and face, but ... it's ugly, Cas. It's a mangled mess. And I, I don't want you to think, I never want you to think, that I chose you because you're blind, or something. I didn't choose you because you couldn't see how awful I look..." Dean looked away, blinking back tears. "But it helped."

"What are you saying, Dean?" Cas asked, his voice shaking.

"I love you, Cas. You're gorgeous, funny, so wonderful in every way. But when I met you, I didn't think it would ever lead to anything. I befriended you because I thought you were cute, then I became you're best friend because you're awesome. And somewhere along the way, I forgot. With you, there were no pitying looks, no side-long glances, no taken-aback reactions. But, Cas, that was in the beginning. And then we got together, and you called me beautiful, that you knew I was beautiful, I just couldn't tell you that I'm not...

"Please don't leave, I couldn't deal with that. I don't want to offend you, Cas, but I just need you to know that I love you for you. Blind or not."

Cas had a thoughtful look on his face, as if he was trying to figure out how he should react. Dean took Cas' hand back, sitting in anticipation, fully expecting Cas to throw something in his face and storm away. 

"Oh, Dean. You're always so worried. When it's not annoying, it's almost cute." Cas gave Dean a little smile. "Show me."

"Show you?" Dean breathed. He didn't want to disturb the quiet.

"Show me what has led you to believe you aren't drop dead gorgeous." Cas said, slightly annoyed.

Dean complied, slowly dragging Cas' fingers along the scars on his face. They split his eyebrow and ran along his cheeks. There was no permanent damage, just a lot of scar tissue, a reminder to himself of what he had done.

As if he could hear the direction of Dean's thoughts, Cas moved his fingers of his own volition to Dean's mouth, rubbing it with his thumb. Then he reached up and gave Dean a forceful kiss that literally knocked him over.

From his position above Dean, Cas pressed kiss after kiss onto Dean's skin, scar or otherwise. "Dean. Dean, when will you learn, I love you no matter what?" Cas chastised him. "But, thank you for telling me. So I can reject that out of hand and tell you that I know you're beautiful. I don't care about a little scar. It's actually a little hot." Cas blushed.

Dean was surprised. "Hot?" He squeaked.

"Yes, hot. It shows that you lived, that you survived. And now that I know what you did, you saved your brother and got his trying to save your mom, it shows have brave and caring you are. Which I think is super hot." Cas finished his speech by sucking Dean's collarbone where he knew it would make Dean wriggle beneath him.

"God, what did I do to deserve you?" Dean breathed.

"Hmm, maybe you don't." Cas joked. "I sure as hell don't deserve you. But I don't care, I've got you pinned beneath me, so I'm going to take advantage of my position. Hands above your head."

And then they were back where they were before, as if nothing had changed. And maybe nothing had. Either way, Dean was thoroughly enjoying how Cas was using his tongue on his neck. 

"I love you, Dean." Cas promised, giving Dean a peck on the lips.

"Love you, too, Cas, always." Dean said with a roll of his hips up to meet Cas'. With a groan, Cas rolled right back, with a grin on his face to rival the Cheshire cat.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the (extended) family.

Graduation was almost here, and Dean's father decided it would be a great time to have a party. Dean invited some school friends, Charlie and Dorothy and Ash, but was on the fence about inviting Cas.  
  
"What if it's too much for him, Sammy? I want him to meet my friends eventually, but it doesn't have to be all at once!" Dean lay on his bed, phone on his chest open to his conversation with Cas. The last text was a terrible voice-to-text approximation of 'go the duck to sleet, Den.'  
  
"Dude, Cas has already met all of us except for Mom, and your friends are assholes, but they won't make fun of him or anything." Sam sighed from the doorway. Why was Dean being such an ass himself?  
  
"I know, Sammy. It's just... I really like him, and I want Mom to like him too." Dean flopped over onto his stomach and Sam almost couldn't hear him.  
  
"Dude, she was fine when you came out to her, when I came out to her. She already knows Gabe, so, the bar isn't exactly high." Sam grinned, and heard Gabe protest from where he was coming up the stairs.  
  
"Is Dean moping? Quick, let me get a pic." Gabe pulled out his phone but Dean threw a pillow at the pair of them, sending the pair running for the hills.  
  
Dean sighed and started writing a message. 'Hey, baby, wanna go to a party?'

* * *

Graduation wasn't for another week, but everyone else had scheduled their parties for that weekend, so the Winchesters celebrated early.   
  
Mary was feeling much better, though she tired easily and often had to take breaks from what she was doing. Still, the day before the barbecue, she asked Dean to go with her to the farmer's market in town to buy some fresh fruit for a salad.  
  
Dean welcomed a chance to hang with his mother. Before the accident, they were very close, but ever since Mary had woken up, things felt strained between them. This would be as good a chance as any to straighten things out.  
  
"How are you feeling, Mom?" Dean hovered as they got out of the Impala.   
  
"I'm fine, honey. I'll let you know if I feel at all tired, but it's not like I'm going to be the one doing all the heavy lifting." Mary smirked.   
  
Dean smiled back, grabbing some bags from the back.  
  
They chatted about the party, about Sammy's grades, about Dean's plans for the summer. She knew Dean had gotten accepted to the University, but they didn't talk about it much.  
  
"I just... I just got you back, Mom. I don't have to leave right away. I can stay..." Dean started as they hauled the corn and watermelon back to the Impala.  
  
Mary fell down in the passenger seat and sighed. "Dean, that's the last I'll be hearing of this nonsense. You are going to college, and I'm going to see you to your dorm myself if I have to. Now, tell me about this boy you've been hiding from me." Mary winked.  
  
Dean blushed just thinking about him. Cas. So much had changed since he'd met Cas, but it felt like nothing had. He couldn't imagine a time without him.  
  
"He's wonderful, Mom. You'll love him." Dean started the car, but glanced over to see Mary with her eyes shut and a smile on her face.  
  
"I met him, remember? In the hospital. It's a little fuzzy, I wasn't really truly awake yet. But he seemed nice. I can't wait to meet him."  
  
"Yeah." Dean let Mary rest on the way home.

* * *

 

Cas would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little nervous. Okay, he was a lot nervous. He already met Dean's brother and father, but he would be meeting his mother and all of his close friends and family friends. No pressure.  
  
Dean picked him up at 11, leaving enough time for Cas to get himself into a panic. Gabe had already left with Sam earlier that morning. Sam was a good influence on Gabe. Before Sam, Cas didn't remember a time Gabe had woken up before noon on a weekend. And now he was gone by 8.  
  
Cas heard the Impala grumble to a halt in the driveway. He fidgeted with his outfit, pulling at his t-shirt. Gabe had said he looked fine, but that wasn't really an opinion he could trust.   
  
Dean let himself in the front door, searching for Cas. When he saw Cas sitting at the bottom of the stairs, he looked a little out of it. He had his adjustable cane and sunglasses, which he never wore when he hung out with Dean. It blocked Dean's view of Cas' bright blue eyes.  
  
"Hey, baby. Ready to go? Need anything?" Dean wandered over to him.  
  
Cas grabbed his arm stiffly, but let Dean lead him to the car. The walk down the driveway was tense, and Dean felt like something was wrong. Once they were situated in the front seat of the Impala, Dean turned to Cas, who was sitting closer to the window than he was to Dean.  
  
"Baby, is something wrong? You don't have to come to the party, I can sneak out early and we can hang here and listen to a movie or something." Dean smirked at the 'or something,' but Cas didn't react. Dean placed a hang on Cas' cheek, twisting awkwardly in his seat. He leaned in, giving Cas' lips a quick peck.   
  
Cas finally came to life, leaning over and kissing Dean more fervently. "I love you, Dean. I want to meet you friends. Let's just go." Cas was back to his side in a moment, leaving Dean looking practically debauched.  
  
"Okay, but you say the word, and we go up to my room." Dean said. He just needed to keep an eye on Cas all day.

* * *

It turned out to be a non-issue. Mary loved Cas, and described the layout of the backyard for him in a good amount of detail. She told him she had a friend back in college who was blind, a Pamela Barnes. Dean remembered the woman babysitting him when he was younger. He remembered her claiming to be psychic, but he didn't believe it. Or, at least, he didn't tell anyone he believed it...  
  
Ellen and Bobby had come, and Bobby did his best to scare off Cas, but Cas just shook his offered hand (at the prompting of Dean) and said 'it's nice to meet you.'   
  
Charlie and Dorothy fawned over Cas so much that Dean got a little jealous. Okay, more than a little jealous. Okay, pulling Cas to the side of the house to press kisses all over him, jealous. He knew the girls meant no harm, but Cas was _his_ man.  
  
He deflected questions about college and saved Cas from his cousins, who he hadn't seen in a decade, but had for some reason decided to come down for the occasion.  
  
Everyone was perfectly civil toward Dean, which was surprising, seeing as none of them knew about Dean's bisexuality. His grandfather Samuel had given him a terse look from the other side of the buffet table, but his mother noticed and guided him away for a stern talking to.   
  
He got a few pitying looks and quite a few hugs that afternoon, and by the time all the guests (except for Cas and Gabe) had left, he was pretty sure he was all hugged out.  
  
But Dean wasn't done for the night. He said goodnight to his parents and hollered down to the basement for Sam to use a condom (oh, Sammy would get him for that later), and took Cas out back with a container of pie.  
  
The folding tables and chairs were all gone, but Dean found a picnic blanket for them to lie on. The light pollution was terrible, but Dean pretended to see the stars, describing them to Cas. He made up fake constellations, like the Impala running over a werewolf, or his Uncle Bobby chopping the head off of a vampire.  
  
They fed each other fork-fulls of pie, and when it was over, traded kisses back and forth.   
  
And when things got less than PG, they took it upstairs. Cas stayed the night, dressed in one of Dean's old Zep shirts and boxers, snuggled up against Dean in the small bed. It was perfect.


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years in the future...

Dean is nervous.

Cas can tell, even if he can't see him. He's known this man for almost 6 years, and he can recognize Dean's uneasy fluttering about for nervousness. 

After helping Cas into his coat, Dean pats his own coat to check the pocket.  _Still there, good._ Dean didn't know why he was so nervous. He had nothing to worry about.

Cas smiled at Dean, an easy smile meant to calm Dean. But Dean wasn't calmed. If anything, he felt even more butterflies in his stomach.

Which was ridiculous.

Shaking his head at his thoughts, Dean held his arm out for Cas, who easily grabbed it. He opened the front door of their apartment and led him down the steps Cas still wasn't used to. They'd only been living at this new apartment for a few months. 

Dean held open the passenger door to the Impala, letting Cas inside. It was beginning to sprinkle, even though it was still sunny, and he double checked that his umbrella was in the backseat.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet. Cas respected the nervousness in the air, and didn't bother with small talk. Just one of the many reasons Dean had fallen head over heals in love with him. 

He started talking while he looked for parking. He talked about Sam, giving Cas an update of his brother's antics in college. "He's way too academic. Tell Gabe to get him out of the library more often. That boy seems allergic to fun," he joked, but Cas knew he was proud of his brother. He was at Stanford, and Gabe had joined him. 

"Of course, Dean," Cas replied.

They parked and Dean held open the door for Cas, leading him the short walk to the restaurant. Cas was always down for burgers, though their favorite place wasn't nearly as good as the Roadhouse, but Dean had insisted on taking him to a fancy Italian place, and Cas wasn't complaining.

They ordered wine and Cas ordered food for the both of him based solely on Dean's terrible attempt at pronouncing the dishes. They chatted about nothing, and laughed at the food that arrived; apparently Cas had ordered a fancy lasagna and some weird pasta that Dean didn't recognize. Dean reached across the small table and wiped a stray drop of sauce from Cas' cheek.

They ordered cake for desert (Dean was disappointed at the lack of pie), and Cas felt Dean's nervousness increase. He reached his hand across the table toward Dean, and Dean took it, intertwining their fingers together. Cas rubbed his thumb across Dean's hand, and gave Dean an easy smile. Dean wished he could see Cas' eyes, but he was wearing his dark sunglasses like he always did in public. He knew it made Cas more comfortable, but he missed the crinkles around Cas' eyes when he smiled.

The cake arrived, and Dean pretended to deliberate about which piece belonged to who. In reality, he had only ordered one piece of cake by flashing a single finger at the waiter when he said "two." Finally, he set the cake in the middle of the table and placed the small box from his pocket in front of Cas.

"So, Cas, I was wondering," He needed Cas to be quiet for his planned speech, so he used Cas' fork to feed him some cake. Cas opened his mouth when Dean gave him a heads up and moaned at the taste. He chewed thoughtfully, waiting for Dean to continue.

"Um, well, I know we've talked about this before, but, well, uh, Cas, you're awesome. You know that. And I love you. You know that, too. God, I'm such a sap." Cas grinned at him, spurring him on. "I guess what I'm trying to ask is, will you make me a happy man forever?" With that he took Cas' hand and placed it over the small box.

Cas put down the fork and used both hands to feel the smooth box. "Open it," Dean urged him. He did, fumbling with the hinge, and felt the ring inside. It was a simple round band, and he recognized it as the one Dean always wore. He always played with it when he held Dean's hand, running his fingers around the simple metal band. He recognized it as the beautiful gesture Dean had intended; he was giving Cas a piece of himself to keep.

"So, what do you say, baby? Will you marry me?" Dean practically whispered. 

Cas grinned and plucked out the ring. He pushed the hand holding the ring toward Dean, careful to avoid the cake that was now mostly forgotten. "Well, put in on me!"

Carefully, always carefully, Dean took the ring and slid in down Cas' ring finger. "So, that's a yes?" He breathed.

"Yes, Dean. It's a yes." Cas said, leaning over the table. Dean met him in the middle for a kiss. He was grinning into the kiss, but he didn't care. 

"Wait, you don't seem very surprised, did you already know?" Dean asked, suspicious.

Cas just grinned harder, assuring Dean that he was just happy. Dean didn't need to know he'd found the box on his dresser. It wasn't like Dean had tried very hard to hide it.

"Okay, alright. Well." Dean bit his lip to keep from splitting his face open with his wide grin. The waiter walked over with the check, but was ignored by the both of them.

They were too busy planning the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Special shout out to PuckGoodfellow for all the wonderful comments that kept me motivated to continue writing. Thank you to everyone who read this far, you're awesome. Drop me a comment or leave kudos if you're so inclined.


End file.
